Velvet Hands
by Skychaser
Summary: EPILOGUE UP! Eight years after her summer at Kellermans, Baby Houseman is not where she thought she would be. When a person from her past interrupts her present and promises her a better future, Baby finds hope until that future is threatened.
1. Not What She Expected

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dirty Dancing or anything affiliated with it. I just write the story for fun and speculation.

This is my first guys.** Please R&R!**

**July 1971 **

"Frances, please, just hear me out! It was…nothing! C'mon baby, please, just one more—"

"One more what? Chance? Do you actually expect more out of me? And I thought I told you never to call me baby! The nerve of you, I—"

"Frances Houseman Garrett, if you hang up this—"

Click.

Baby glared down at the smooth, glossy black telephone sitting on her mahogany desk. Sighing, she laid her head down in the crook of her arms, fighting off the sobs that threatened to engulf her. If she were to tell the truth, she wouldn't know why she was crying. Joshua Garrett had been bad news from the beginning. Only problem was, she had been so desperate that she couldn't see it, even when every one around her had told her repeatedly.

What had she gotten herself into? She couldn't do it again. This was the last straw. A woman could only take so much, couldn't she? After seven years of marriage to a man whore, what more could Baby do? She had tried turning her head the other way, she had tried forgiving and forgetting, and every time he always came back to her and promised not to do it again. He would be as good as gold for a few months, and then the same old tendencies would creep up on her like the demons that had haunted her life. Josh would come home, Baby would send Katie and Chris to bed, and then she would take the brunt of his drunken fury herself. He had never given her more than a black eye or a bruise, but she was too afraid to find out what would happen if she went home tonight.

Baby had just told Josh that she wanted a divorce. Of course, Josh was a "Christian man", and being separated from his wife would look bad at company parties. There was no way he would be happy. Then she would have to confess to his beatings to get full custody of Chris and Katie, and to manage a restraining order. But those worries were for later. Wiping her eyes, Baby touched her cheekbone, still tender from last night, and glanced up at the clock. 4:30. Time to go.

Baby walked out of her office, thanking heaven that it was Friday. As she walked past Susan, the front desk secretary, she rapped on the wood. Susan glanced up abruptly, and smiled when she saw Baby's face.

"Well, hey, Frances, are you stepping out early this afternoon? I would've thought you would have stayed to finish up this weeks article on—" Baby held up her hand.

"Yeah, Susan, I'm cutting out today. I have to pick up Chris and Katie from camp this afternoon. I haven't seen them since they left a few weeks ago, so I'm a little anxious." Susan smiled, her green eyes lighting up.

"Say no more." Susan glanced up at her friend, and her brilliant smile faded softly at the slight bruising on the side of Baby's face. Baby began to turn away, then stepped back as if reconsidering herself.

"Hey, Susan, I'm, um, I'm going up to visit my parents' next week. Could you tell Jake that I won't be back till next week, but that I'll send him the stories needed before we go to print next week, okay?" Susan's smile disappeared.

"Frances, did he tou—" Baby laid her hand on top of her friend's hand lovingly.

"Don't worry. I'm taking care of it. I just need…time. Can you do that for me, please?" Susan nodded, but no other words escaped her mouth.

"Thanks," Baby whispered, tears filling her eyes again. She quickly turned from the desk and walked briskly towards her white '65 Ambassador.


	2. Memories Unbidden

**Songs -  
"Will You Love Me Tomorrow"/ Lyrics by Carole King and Gerry Goffin  
Preformed by The Shirelles/ (C) August 1960**

* * *

Sliding into the seat, Baby sighed in relief. She was out. Baby leaned back, threw her purse into the back seat, and then strapped herself in. Feeling numb, she turned on the car. Nothing seemed real. It was as if her life was passing before her eyes, but she had no control. After that unspeakable summer at Kellerman's, everything had lost control. 

But it didn't matter. She couldn't make everything better by remembering the face of the one man that she had loved, the face that still sent shivers down her spine. Shaking her head, she ran her hands through her hair and sighed. _I've got_ _to get some air_, she thought to herself.

Pressing a button, she let down the top of her convertible Ambassador while she sat at a stop light.

As she began to take her car down the long stretch of highway to Camp Kieslowski, she let her sunglasses fall down into her face and raised one hand in the air. The wind whipped through her curly, dirty blond hair that had grown somewhat longer since that summer. Nothing else had changed though. Nothing except her outlook on life. Outside, Baby Houseman had not changed a bit in seven years. But inside, she was screaming for an escape.

No longer was the sweet, naïve little girl that everyone knew there. No, too many late nights of pain and fear had beat that part of her into seclusion, and the only person who could bring it back, as far as Baby knew, had walked out of her life eight years ago. Now Baby knew the horrors of life, and she knew them well. Her only gleaming hope was her beloved, her precious children, for whom she would give her life.

"I need noise," Baby spoke out loud, to no one in particular. Reaching down, she flipped on the radio. The voice of the local DJ blared from the car speakers.

"Hey, hey, hey, all you cats and dogs out there! It's time to jam it out to one of out favorites from the sixties during our sixties weekend! Now, here's a little ditty from early 1960 by The Shirelles! Pull close your lovers, and snuggle up to this tune that has romanced a generation."

Baby's eyes closed gently. The song almost brought heaving sobs from deep in her chest. The tones of The Shirelles lead singer came drifting slowly on the hot afternoon air.

_Tonight you're mine completely_

_You give your love, so sweetly_

_Tonight, the light, of love is in your eyes_

_But will you love me tomorrow?_

Baby could feel his rough skin against her silky hands as they clasped the steering wheel. She knew those strong hands that spread themselves along her back as they lifted her above him, and then became as soft as velvet when they touched her cheek so serenely.

Leaning back, Baby admitted it to herself. She loved him. She still loved him, even though she had never told him so. After eight years of hell, she still loved him. How could she forget him? She saw him in everything she did, everything she touched. She especially saw him in her children.

Pulling up to the front cabin of the camp, Baby parked her car and stepped out from the drivers' side. Not even bothering to retrieve her purse, she held her keys in her hand, straightened her skirt, gathered her composure, and then walked inside.

Katie spotted her first.

"Mommy!" she yelled, sprinting to her mothers' side and leaping, quite ungracefully, into her arms.

"Hey pumpkin," Baby whispered, caressing her daughters' curly black hair. Baby couldn't help but sigh. It felt so good to hold a piece of him near her. Kathleen just held onto her mother and would not let go. Finally, Baby set her 7-year-old daughter on the floor. "Where's your brother?" Katie, twisting a strand of hair around her finger, pointed innocently to the corner where her twin brother sat playing with a new friend.

"Ah, Mrs. Garrett, how are you this evening?" a cooing camp counselor approached Baby and began to pat her shoulder. Baby smiled, but inside she hoped that other camp counselors were a little less….creepy.

"Please, call me Frances," she replied congenially. "So, how have my children been for the past three weeks?"

"Well, that Kathleen is a doll, and Christopher is just an angel," the counselor glowed. Baby just nodded, very uneasy with this woman.

"So, can I sign them out now?" she asked, glancing over to where Katie had joined her brother.

"Certainly." Baby sighed, relieved. The faster she could get north to Saratoga and the peace of her parents' country house, the better she would feel. Every passing second made her uneasy. As the woman gathered the sign-out papers, Baby watched her two children play.

Both reminded her of him in every way. Johnny Castle. Baby jumped. Saying the name in her head surprised her. She hadn't actually mentioned him by name in years, not wanting to admit to herself that she had let him walk away. Now, every memory came rushing back to her unbidden, memories that she had pushed back and placed behind a wall deep in her mind.


	3. Saratoga Sunsets

**After the last dance** that night eight years ago, Baby had left Johnny Castle with a telephone number, an address, and a very long kiss goodbye. He had said he would stay in touch, but Baby had never heard from him again. At least as far as she knew; her mother had told her he had never called nor written. And so, Baby Houseman drifted away from Johnny Castle, keeping the memory of the woman he had made her locked deep inside.

Once returning home, Baby had decided to go to NYU and major in Journalism, with a minor in Economics of Underdeveloped Countries. During her first semester at NYU, Baby realized she was two months pregnant. Quickly finding the first boy that she could latch on to, Baby made her home in his arms, knowing that her father would never forgive her if they knew she was having poor-boy Johnny Castle's baby.

Much to Baby's misfortune, the boy that she latched herself to was NYU quarterback and known playboy Joshua Garrett. After finding out that Baby was pregnant, Joshua agreed to marry her. Baby knew it was mainly because of her looks along with the assumption that the child was his, but she didn't care. She didn't love Joshua; she just needed him to be a father for her children and a supporter.

_What a wonderful situation that had turned out to be_, she thought disdainfully. Josh had been no husband to her, and he was certainly not a father. Every other day, he was sleeping with a new secretary or getting drunk at the local bar. Baby pretended not to let it hurt her, but hurt it did. She knew she could expect nothing less.

Finally, May came, and much to Baby's surprise, Johnny's child turned out to be twins. A boy and a girl, Kathleen Mary and Christopher Elijah. Fraternal twins, they might have been, but twins none the less, Katie one minute and five seconds older.

Over the years, Katie grew into a beautiful bounding child with her mother's nose and curly locks, but her father's wonderful chin and jet black hair color. Chris had always been a quiet baby, very reserved; he reminded Baby much of her at that age. Otherwise, Christopher resembled his father in practically every way.

He looked so much like his father that at times it hurt for Baby just to look at him. Her children were the living consequences of that summer romance. Johnny didn't know it, but during those three weeks, he had given her a gift that could not be surpassed, a gift for which she would silently thank him every day.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_, Baby supposed grimly. _I must be as strong as an ox._ Baby chuckled silently at her own private joke, and then, after handing back the papers, called to Katie and Chris.

"Guess what guys?" Baby said, a forced cheeriness in her voice evident. "We're going to go visit Grandma and Grandpa for a week! Doesn't that sound like fun? I think Aunt Lisa and Uncle Billy will be there too, so you guys can play with Jacob and Connor."

A chorus of "yeah!" and "yes!" resounded from beside her as Baby threw the luggage into the trunk and strapped Chris into the backseat, Katie in the front.

"I call shotgun! Nanny nanny boo boo!" Katie yelled, waving her little arms above her head. Chris just pouted in the backseat.

"Why does she get to sit in the front?" he asked quietly. Baby smiled.

"I think she's telling you right now. Katie, be quiet, don't rub it in. Remember, in a few hours, you'll be riding in the back yourself young lady." At this Katie stopped abruptly and pouted in her mother's direction. Baby just laughed. "That's the fun in having a brother," she replied gently, brushing Katie's black hair from her face.

* * *

**Johnny Castle sat on the porch** of his one bedroom apartment outside of Saratoga, New York. The city was a nice place to work, but the country was the only way to live. That entire hurried mood had never sat quite well with him, and now that he had finally gotten settled in his new job as a dance instructor at Salghetti's Dance Studio, he had allowed himself to settle into the life that he had always wanted.

Now he had only one thing missing: a family.

"Ah, who am I kidding," Johnny grumbled to himself, sipping on a glass of whiskey. The ice chinked together in his glass. Sarah, Lindsey, Mariah, Patricia. The names ran together in his head like a stock ticker gone wild. So many relationships and not one of them had held together.

He had considered it being his fault, but that wouldn't do him any good. It's not like he was afraid of commitment, he just hadn't found the right woman to commit to. Yeah, that was it. The right woman…in a rush Johnny's thoughts took him to the one place he didn't want to go. To those summer evenings, eight years ago, the smell of her hair, the feel of her lips, the strength of her arms holding his…

Johnny breathed deeply. Hewouldn't allow his thoughts to venture down that path. He had left Baby Houseman alone for a reason. She deserved better than him, and no one knew that better than he did. He could picture her now, curly hair pulled up on her scalp, sweat dripping down that perfect forehead, wide, striking green eyes concentrating on some unknown space as she fed starving children in some poor country. That was what Baby Houseman was meant to do, change the world, save it, if she could.

If only he could see her now. What would he have done had she replied to the letters he sent? Fallen for her again? Forced her into a life that she didn't belong in because he couldn't provide what she needed? No, Johnny cared for Baby too much to do that. Of course, now he would probably never see her again.

* * *

**Baby glanced in the rear view mirror** at her sleeping children as the car drove down the gravel driveway leading to her parents' country home outside of Saratoga, New York. She hoped that they would welcome their surprise visitors.

As she drove up to the main house, Baby parked in the round drive and climbed from the car, careful to leave the windows down and not wake Katie or Chris. Slowly, she climbed the stairs to the front porch of the house and walked her way over to the front door. Suddenly Baby couldn't breathe. What would she tell them? The truth. It was her only escape. Reaching out, Baby rang the doorbell and waited in petrified silence.

After a few seconds, the door opened, and Baby saw her father, his stare unnerving.


	4. Coming Home

"Frances?" Jake's eyes broadened in disbelief. He hadn't seen his youngest daughter or his grandchildren in at least a year. Yes, it had to have been since last June, when she and Josh had come up to see Lisa and Billy's new bundle of joy.

Baby stood there for what seemed an eternity. She stood, entranced by the sight of her father, her aegis, her protection. He looked so…weathered. The new lines that had etched themselves across his face were results of the life that she had led. Baby felt the warm liquid shame pool in her eyes, each droplet threatening to spill down her tear stained face as she began to tremble.

"Daddy," Baby sobbed, dropping Katie's duffel bag and throwing herself into her father's arms. "I'm sorry Daddy. I'm so sorry." Jake's heart splintered as his self-sufficient, broken daughter buried her pale, cold, and heartbreakingly beautiful face into his strong shoulder.He rubbed her back gruffly for a few moments and then leaned over and placed a quick kiss on the top of Baby's head.

"Well, Frances, where are my grandchildren?" Jake dug into his trouser pocket and pulled up a handkerchief for his cheerless daughter. Baby sniffled loudly and inhaled, the scent of pine needles and summer heat warming her body.

"They're in the car," she replied gently. "I'll wake them up in after we get the luggage inside." Jake nodded and then swept past his daughter to the car to retrieve Chris's duffel bag.

Baby stood on the porch, as silently still as sleep. Her head was numb and heavy; she only hoped that seeing her mother and sister would help her to recover her seemingly lost emotions. Jake watched his daughter's glazed over look from behind the car. Something was wrong, and he intended to find out what. The glaring bruise on the side of her face didn't settle his emotions much.

"Come inside Frances," Jake stated as he passed her. Baby turned on command, head and eyes watching the stained wooden floor panels, and walked stiffly inside the house. Her eyes never left those panels until a soft female voice reached through the fog surrounding her.

"Frances? Oh sweetie!" Baby looked up as her mother wrapped her thin, frail arms about her and pulled her tightly to her chest. "Lisa," Marge called up to her eldest. "Come downstairs!" Stepping back, Marge placed her hands on Baby's shoulders and gazed at her daughter. Baby lifted her head slowly and was pierced by her mother's graying eyes.

A fog had rolled into them, and the look that Marge gave her was clouded by pain. Gingerly she leaned over and placed one small hand against Baby's cheek, which was now no longer covered by make-up. The bright blue and purple discoloration seemed to scream at Marge for letting what she had suspected for years continue with no word.

"Francie!" Lisa chirped as she came down the stairs. After that infamous summer, Baby and Lisa had developed a relationship that was seemingly closer to a sisterly affection, if nothing else. For the first time since she had arrived, a small smile worked its way across Baby's face. She was home.

The emotions that had wrenched Baby apart disappeared as soon as her sister stepped back.  
"Hey Lis," she replied as that diminutive smile faintly lit her petite features. Lisa took in her sister's bruised face and dismal façade, but said nothing. She daintily stepped back from her sister and opened up a direct view of her husband, Billy Kostecki.

Billy stood, shoulders slumped, legs askew, shaggy brown hair brushed across his forehead, and hands stuffed into his trouser pockets. A cool, concerned smile perched on his face, and Baby couldn't help but feel her smile grow at the one person from Kellerman's who had become a permanent part of her life.

"Hey Baby," Billy greeted smoothly and straightened up to walk over to her. Baby smile grew even larger, although none of the previous spark was found in those green depths. Billy was the only person who persisted in calling her by the nickname that had disappeared along with her childhood.

Baby didn't reply, but the warmth that emanated from her as she wrapped her arms around him gave him exactly the greeting that he had needed.

"Where are the children?" Marge asked, setting the other three down in the parlor. "Supper is in an hour or so, which gives all of you enough time to unpack in the guest room." She smiled at her daughter. "And a little time for you to freshen up, dear," Marge addressed Baby, touching her own cheek discreetly.

All of a sudden Baby's face grew hot as she laid her hand along the side of her face. She flinched with the pain. Evidently her problem had just grown larger.With a sigh she realized that she couldn't hide the truth forever, but now was not the time to agonize about her problems. After dinner. Yes, after dinner, and after the children had been sent to bed, she would tell her family the truth.

Shortly a large figure appeared in the door frame.


	5. Help

A/N - Sorry guys! Thanks to LexaSkateboardingAngelLover for pointing out my little "oops" in Paragraph 9, when I said Lisa and Robby, instead of Lisa and Billy. Tehe, my mistake! Fixed now...Thank you so much LexaSkateboardingAngelLover! Love ya!

* * *

"Frances, why don't we bring the children in now," Jake suggested, his voice low, eyes intense.

"Sure Daddy," Baby replied meekly, wiping the shame from her features. She began to stand up, but unfortunately Billy was much faster on his feet than she. Swinging his arm out, he gently pushed Baby back onto the cushioned sofa. He shook his head softly. Billy could always read her like a book.

"I got it Fran; you go upstairs and take care of yourself." Baby gazed up at Billy, her thanks pouring silently. The last thing she wanted at that moment was to be outside alone with Jake Houseman. He had never approved of any of Baby's choices since… Baby exhaled quickly and lifted herself off of the settee. Jake was not a cruel father, but his disapproval had been something that had haunted Baby for years.

Baby made her way upstairs to the second guest room on the left. The scent of her mother's floral perfume hung in the air and saturated the hallway outside of her parent's bedroom, causing her nose to twitch with remembrance. The soft green carpeting was like moss, pushing its way in between her toes and encasing her feet like moccasins. She pushed open the heavy oak door with both hands. It creaked as she opened it, alerting the entire room that she was home, hopefully for good this time.

Baby walked over to the double bed, the white curtains floating serenely on the afternoon breeze. Sunlight filtered in through the open window and the fan above her spun lazily, almost protesting against the slow work of cooling the room. She breathed deeply as the scent of pine needles and mint filled her body and caressed her soul.

The white cotton quilt was lumpy with stuffing that sank underneath Baby's body, and the white oak dresser, she knew, held all of the clothing that she had once worn. Closing her eyes, she soaked in the peace, the well-being that radiated from the room, until the light grew dim, and darkness coiled around her senses. A chill swept across the room, a cold that reached its way down Baby' spine and drug its nailed hands up her back.

Baby shivered and sat up quickly, bringing her watch to her dilated eyes and rubbing them strenuously.

"Shit!" she exclaimed. It was already 9:30. Baby quickly shed her tan coat and skirt and reached into a drawer, pulling out a pair of jeans and a loose fitting, button up collared shirt. "Please let this still fit," she whispered frantically, and as she tugged the jeans up her thighs and over her hips, she glimpsed down in amazement. Barefoot with curly hair flying free, Baby raced down the stairs and into the parlor, only to find her parents, Lisa, and Billy sitting up drinking coffee.

"Hello, Frances, did you sleep well?" Marge asked, looking up at her daughter. "You certainly look much better. If you would like, there is food in the kitchen, just ask Sally to pull out the chicken; she'll take care of you." Marge smiled, her eyes meeting her daughter's abruptly before they turned back to Lisa and Billy.

"Thanks Ma," Baby whispered. She turned back rapidly, as if remembering something. "Have Chris and Katie eaten?" Marge turned back around.

"They're in bed sweetie. They could barely eat their sandwiches without falling asleep at their plates. Don't worry, they're fine. I tucked them in myself." Baby nodded, and then stepped away without a word.

After a hearty meal of potato salad, a chicken sandwich, warm mashed potatoes, and a glass of merlot, Baby made her way back to the parlor, carefully balancing a glass of hot coffee in her tiny, manicured hands.

As soon as Baby entered the sitting room, the buzz of conversation rescinded into silence. Her uneasiness showed through as she sat down by the table and placed the mug onto the engraved clay coaster. Looking up, she flinched as all eyes in the room turned to her. Baby figured you could have cut through the silence with a knife. A sudden, loud crack from the fireplace split the unease in two, and the wood continued to crackle, sending sparks shooting into the air like tiny fireflies.

Jake cleared his throat. Marge straightened her skit. Lisa rubbed Billy's hand and Billy clasped hers in his own. Baby sipped the strong black brew, a headache starting in at the back of her neck and working its way into her temples.

"Well, Frances, it was a very nice surprise seeing you in out foyer this evening," Marge began, the hostess in her rearing its head proudly. "I had thought that you would not be coming to the reunion this week. Why, Josh called just a few hours ago to make sure that it was this weekend, and—"

"Frances, why are you here? What happened?" Jake spit out abruptly, as if he had been holding it in as long as he had felt possible. All eyes once again turned to Baby. _Oh God_, she thought, fear racing its way through her blood. Her eyes widened, innocent and lost, and she thought she might wretch the meal that she had so recently consumed. The coffee cup began to shake on its platter, clanging unmercifully.

Baby shut her eyes. _Breathe_, she scolded herself, _breathe!_ Memories came rushing back, memories of those hands, brutal, painful, and dark. The scent of alcohol floated around her, and she couldn't get up, couldn't get away—

A cold hand on her arm brought her to the present. Baby looked up into Lisa's face, her pupils dilated, her pulse racing. After a few moments of calm, she spoke.

"Josh and I are—we are, we, we're getting a divorce." There, she'd said it. She was stunnedto find the exact opposite of what she'd expected. No one seemed surprised; in fact, the seemed mood was one of calm acceptance. In one move Marge leaned over and placed a hand on Baby's shoulder.

"Frances is there anything that we can do?" Baby shook her head. Those words seemed to hang in the air until Lisa's voice filled the silence.

"Why Francie? You seemed so happy?" Billy's head turned suddenly to his wife, his eyes holding a warning. Lisa didn't seem to notice. Baby just turned to her sister incredulously.

"Why? Why Lisa?" she started, eyes narrowing, mind racing. Her soft spoken nature disappeared, and in its place, her pain reared itself high.

"Now sweetie, calm down, I'm sure Lisa under—" Marge began, but was cut off by the look in Baby's eyes.

"No ma, not this time. This time, none of you could understand the hell that I have been through. For seven years, I have been married to a drunk who does a hell of a job putting on a good face for my family. Well, I'm sick of it. Lisa, even you are not that dull. You all saw the bruise on my cheek, and I felt its fury myself, the shame that it caused every time I looked in the mirror. But not anymore. You want to know what Joshua Garrett did to me Lisa?

"He put me in fear for my life. He put me in fear for my children's life. He was never what anyone thought him to be, and I won't stand for him hurting anyone close to me again. Not—not them, not—Ka—" Baby's voice cracked, and she shuddered as the warm salt-water streaked its way down her face.

Baby wrapped her arms around herself and crumpled to the floor, memories from long ago spinning in her head.

"_Yo cuz', what's she doin' here?"_

"_She came with me. She's with me."_

"_Go back to your playpen, Baby."_

"_You don't step on the one. We're gonna start on the two. Try to find the two, you understand?"_

"_It's not on the one, it's not the mambo. It's a feeling. A heartbeat."_

"_I've never known anyone like you, you look at the world, you think you can make it better. If somebody's lost, you find 'em, if somebody's bleedin', you—"_

_"Yeah, I go get my daddy, that's real brave, like you said."_

"_I'm scared of what I saw, of what I did, of who I am…"_

"_Dance with me."_

"No—" Baby whispered. Arms wrapped themselves around her, two pairs, no, three. Baby felt her mother stroke her head, Lisa clasp her hand, Billy cradle her face. And finally she returned. Back from the past that had suddenly begun to fixate itself within her memory. She breathed, and one word escaped in that breath, its entirety no longer wrestling within.

"Help."


	6. A Welcome Invitation

Baby lingered with her parents that week, and when it was time to leave, Katie and Chris remained in Saratoga Springs. Baby agreed to stay with Susan until the divorce had gone through. Thankfully, Josh had readily agreed to a divorce from her, but when she informed him that she planned to retain full custody of Kathleen and Christopher, he had lost all sense.

"Okay, Katie and Chris are officially attending school at Byrd T. Elementary this year," Baby breathed with a sigh of relief. Susan leaned over, and stuck the gummy pink eraser of a pencil down on the paper, smacking her chewing gum continuously. Her straight red hair was pulled up high on her head, and her light blue, sleeveless halter top fit snugly as she leaned over the mosaic tiled countertop and studied the papers that Baby had thrown down.

"Yep," she replied, blowing a large bubble and popping it with her teeth. "Now, I guess, all you have to do is take that up to the school this weekend, before school starts next week." Baby just nodded as she pulled her curly blonde hair high up on her head with her hands and exhaled loudly. The late August heat was stifling for this far north, outside of Albany, New York. Baby watched the heat drift in squirming clouds past the red stucco wall outside.

Rolling her neck around, she tied her baggy shirt around her tiny waist and walked over to the porch where Susan had laid down to sunbathe. She leaned up against the railing and spoke, all the while chipping rusted black paint from the railing. The hot black bar dug into her bare stomach as she leaned against it, staring at nothing.

The radio blared from inside the house, the tones of Denise LaSalle's _Trapped by a Thing Called Love_ floating on the airless afternoon waves.

"Don't you ever get tired of lying here?"

"Nope."

"So, do you want to come with me to good old Saratoga Springs this weekend?"

"Nope."

"Alright, suit yourself."

Baby picked herself up and walked back to her bedroom of one month to pack a small weekend bag, along with a few gifts for Katie and Chris.

"Hey," Susan yelled back to Baby. "Have some fun while you're there, for me, kay?" Baby smirked to herself as she walked off, shaking her head.

* * *

"Can I help you?" Two beady eyes stared up at Baby through thick glasses. This would have been comical had it not been reality. The old woman smacked her gums as she peered up at Baby, head cocked, looking as if she couldn't wait for her retirement benefits to kick in. Baby heard the door open behind her, but didn't care to glance behind. 

"Um, yes, I'm here to see Principal Whitson, about the transfer of Kathleen Houseman and Christopher Houseman." The wrinkled old face just blinked at her. Suddenly, it jerked sharply to the left, almost spasm like, and then continued to stare at her blankly. A soft touch on Baby's shoulder surprised her; she came close to jumping out of her skin.

She turned, and felt her jaw unhinge slightly at what stood behind her. Bright blue eyes, a sharp nose and jaw line, framed by striking shaggy blonde hair completed the look of a California surfer boy, who seemed strikingly out of place in a grey suit and baby blue tie in Saratoga, New York. His crisp, starched white shirt stood out against his neck and hands, which were graced with a swarthy tan. Baby thought her legs would drop from under her when he spoke; his voice was deep and low and seemed to flow over her like honey.

"I'm Principal Whitson, and you must be Ms. Houseman." He smiled. Baby just nodded. "Please, come into my office and we can talk business." Baby nodded again, and allowed him to take her arm and lead her to the office.

"So, Ms. Houseman—" Baby regained her voice.

"Please, call me Frances." Principal Whitson smiled.

"Well, in that case, it would be my pleasure to call you Frances, as long as you would do me the honor of calling me James." Baby's smile grew on her face.

"Certainly."

* * *

A half hour later, Baby and Principal Whitson had finished filtering through papers and Katie and Chris were ready to begin first grade at Byrd Elementary. Baby glanced down at her purse, then at the clock, then at her watch. For some reason, she was not in any hurry to leave. In fact, every intuition told her to stay right where she was. Finally, James looked up from the paper work and smiled. 

"Done." Baby noted the way his smile brought up the corners of his eyes, and the laugh lines appeared. She enjoyed watching the way he smiled with his whole being. James shuffled the papers on his desk, knocked them once or twice to place them together, and slid them into a file cabinet on the wall. Walking back over to the desk, he faced Baby, his face open and honest.

"Frances, do you mind me asking a personal question?" Baby shook her head. "I noticed earlier that you weren't wearing a wedding ring. Are you, by any chance—"

"I'm in the middle of a divorce," Baby replied quickly, shame lighting her face as she stared down at the brown carpet.

"Oh," James whispered. "Well, then, I guess it would be inappropriate for me to ask you to discuss business matters over coffee tomorrow afternoon then?" Baby looked up in surprise as a small twitch in James' eye warmed her heart.

"As long as it's only business," she whispered, a coy smile playing upon her lips.

"Well then, say, tomorrow afternoon, 2:30, at Headway Cafe, on 34th street?"

"I'll be there."


	7. Life After Death

Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of the great reviews! I heart all of you, lol! It really encourages me to keep going, and I'm happy that you all like it. So...here is the next chapter, but I'll admit, it doesn't really get good until next chapter, which should be up fairly soon. It was just too long to make it one chapter, so sorry! This is kinda a filler, telling what has happened in the past year, and setting up events in the future. Thanks so much for reading! Hugs!

**

* * *

**

**July 1972**

"You know dear, I truly believe that Katie would do well in some activity outside of school. Children her age need something to distract them, keep them busy during the day. It seems that she and her brother are getting quite bored sitting at the house with just the servants and your father and I for companionship."

Baby tossed her head back and took in the afternoon sun. The smile that played on her lips was not forced, but seemed to come from within, from an innate joy that all was right with the world.

"Yes Ma, I'm sure you're right."

"Good. I'm glad you think I'm right, because yesterday I enrolled Kathleen in a new child's dance course at Salghetti's Dance Studio. One of her friends from school, Elisa, is taking the class, and I thought a little social interaction would do her good."

"Mhmm." The noise that came from Baby's lips was more of a sigh than an assent, but it was enough for Marge. She sat back, content, and watched her granddaughter play next to the swing set, twirling around and around like a small jewelry box ballerina.

Baby was happy. For the first time in a long while, Baby could truly say that she was at ease with the course of her life. She had a nice apartment about forty-five minutes from her office in downtown Albany; her children were within the school district borders, thanks to a little help from Principal James Whitson. James had romanced her off of her feet and swept her into his waiting arms.

Baby couldn't remember a time when she had been happier, except… No, that was the past. Only one person could make her happy now, and that was James. At times it bothered her that her heart didn't flutter at his touch, her stomach knot when she spotted him, but he made her feel safe and happy, and she reassured herself that that was real love.

She hadn't heard from Josh since their last court date, two weeks ago. Although it had taken a year, she had managed to gain full custody of Katie and Chris through a very messy legal battle that her father had helped finance. A restraining order had been placed by the court, to last until Kathleen and Christopher reached the legal age of responsibility.

It had hurt Baby immensely to sit on that stand and tell of those nights which seemed ages ago, but with James' face in mind, Baby forced herself to relieve the awful moments which had marked her fate.

But that was history, a history which she didn't care to relive at any time in the near future. Her mother's suggestion that Katie take dance lessons was probably for the better, since she and Christopher stayed with her parents during the day. Marge's voice interrupted her silent reverie.

"I and your father's fortieth anniversary is next weekend."

"Oh," Baby replied absently.

"We are having a large party, and I would like James and yourself to come, if it is convenient." Baby sat up and laughed.

"Ma, why in heavens' name would I miss yours and Daddy's anniversary party?" Marge never answered, she just smiled softly. Baby shook her head and stood up, stretching.

"What about Chris? He is going to miss his sister." Marge looked up at her daughter, surprised.

"You didn't think I would sign Katie up without registering Chris as well, dear."

Baby smiled and pushed the curls from her forehead up and out of her eyes. Marge was an interesting woman, and even more intriguing to have as a relative, much less a mother.

"Katie! Christopher!" Baby couldn't help but chuckle as her two children sagged over, eyes pleading desperately for just a little more time. She shook her head no. "Grandma's tired, and momma has a date tonight, so both of you are going to stay with Grandma and Grandpa tonight." Katie looked up.

"Mom," she began to protest, but was cut off by her brother.

"Again?" Chris asked, his eyes inquisitive. "Momma, are you going out with Mr. James again? 'Cause you've already gone somewhere two nights this week, and I—" Baby leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Yes sweetie, Mr. James and I are going out again. But remember, we're all going to the fair this weekend, and James is buying both of you all the cotton candy you can eat!" A small smile lifted the eight-year-old cheeks and he nodded his head readily. Chris' sweet tooth was already beginning to make him hungry. Unfortunately Katie wasn't satisfied.

"Momma, I wanna go home!" she demanded, stomping her tiny foot in the dust. "I don't want you going out with him no more, cause all the other kids talk, cause he's the principal, and—" Baby's look stopped her dialogue in its tracks.

"Katie, I don't want to hear it. We have had this discussion before, and I would prefer not to have it again. Be sweet for grandma honey, and momma will bring you something home, something sweet." Bribes were always successful.

Katie slumped over, defeated, but the look in her eyes had not yet disappeared. Those sprightly green eyes seemed to always be full of mystery, and Katie had gotten herself into a number of fixes in her short time on this earth. Marge cut in before Katie could protest any longer.

"Come Kathleen, Christopher. This cold is not any good for your old grandmother's bones." Ushering them towards the car, she planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek and whispered, "Have fun, don't worry, Jacob is waiting there when we return." Jacob was Lisa and Billy's oldest child, only two years younger than his cousins and their favorite playmate.

Baby dipped her head forward quickly, and then scampered off to her waiting car. Katie and Chris' day might have been ending, but hers was only just beginning.


	8. Drifting to a Better Cloud

Hehe, see, I told you it would be up soon...exactly ten minutes after Chapter 7, to be exact, lol. Well, now we introduce our conflict, and now it gets good. Oh, and a warning, later chapters may get steamy, I dunno, but I'll put a label at the top...not sex or anything, I just want to make emotions as vivid as I can, so my readers can get the "picture" (wink wink). Love y'all, thanks for reading!

* * *

Glasses clinked around the room as lively conversation drifted in and out of Baby's consciousness. James had taken her to the finest four-star restaurant in Albany. This was the kind of restaurant where magic happened. This was the kind of restaurant where memories were made. This was the kind of restaurant where guests became queens and kings and men and women became husband and wife. 

Baby couldn't deny the anticipation she had felt brewing in her stomach when James had told her the location of their meal that night. When she slipped on her light purple lace gown, she shivered with excitement. With a silky satin lining that rose only bust level and purple lace tapered to a point on her tiny waist, Baby assured herself that she would look her best, tonight of all nights.

"What did you think of the show?" No reply. James nudged Baby on the arm. "Frances? Hello?" Baby jerked to a start.

"Oh, sorry," she replied softly. "What were you asking?"

"Nothing. Nothing important," James replied, looking down at his empty dessert plate. Baby's heart sank, and she felt the voices around them crescendo as her attention drifted back to James.

"Please, tell me, I want to know," she pleaded longingly. Glancing down at the red silk tablecloth, she placed her hand on top of his and rubbed his palm gently with her forefinger. James sighed and looked up at her.

"Where have you been Frances? It just seems the past couple of days you haven't been…yourself. You drift away, and I don't even think you are listening to me. I know that it has been hard lately, believe me, I know better than anyone. I've been right here. I just," he took a deep breath. "I'm scared of you looking at me tonight, and telling me you are not happy anymore. I don't want to lose you Frances. I love you."

Baby looked James in the eye, and her breath became shallow. Could she lie?

"No. No," she insisted. "I promise it's nothing like that. It's just, with everything coming to a close after this past year; I guess I'm just distracted. You know I care about you too, and it's nothing. I'm happy, James. I am, really." James smiled, although not nearly as convinced as he let on.

Baby's thoughts drifted again as James chatted. How could she lie? James had never hurt her, never told her anything but the honest truth. Sure, they had fought, but only over simple things. Baby felt horrible. How could she tell the person to whom she was closest that while she ate dinner with him, she was thinking about another man?

He would never forgive her, but Baby couldn't help it. Ever since Katie had started dance lessons last week, she had run around the apartment, mambo-ing the night away. And every time that Baby saw her, her mind sped back down memory lane to the man who first taught her how to mambo.

Baby drifted back again. Inside she cringed. James was staring at her again. Baby nodded her agreement. She vaguely remembered him asking if she was ready to leave. James picked up the tab and paid the bill rather quickly. Baby looked at him remorsefully, hoping that she hadn't done anything to hurt the man who had been nothing but kind to her.

The couple pulled up to Baby's apartment in Saratoga. Baby cringed as _Back Stabbers_ by The O'Jays began to waft from the car speakers. That couldn't be good. James turned the car off and looked Baby in the face.

"I'll see you Saturday, right? At your parents' anniversary party?" Baby nodded briskly, curls flying. For some reason she was anxious to exit the close space as soon as possible. James leaned over and kissed her. Baby let herself sink into the kiss, but felt nothing. James wasn't a horrible kisser, but…

As soon as James freed her lips, Baby smiled and tried to keep herself from sprinting towards the apartment building elevator.

* * *

"Ma, why can't you pick Katie up?" Baby sighed into the telephone. It was Friday afternoon, the day before the Albany Weekly Journal went to print, and coincidentally Baby's busiest day of the week. People ran helter-skelter as she bit into her danish, the only source of sustenance she had consumed all day. Brushing crumbs off of her burgundy peasant skirt, she waited for a reply from her mother. 

"Frances, I have too much to complete before the dinner tomorrow night. I have to book the band, finish ordering the flower, direct—"

"Okay, Ma, I get the picture," Baby sighed and brought her hand to rub the back of her neck. "I'll pick Katie up from dance tonight."

* * *

Johnny Castle wiped the sweat from his forehead and ran his hands through his damp, black hair. The small bits of grey at his temple barely showed, and were soaked through with sweat at the moment anyway. After taking a large swig from the water jug, Johnny turned to the group of six lanky teenagers lagging behind him. His star group, he figured he had worked them enough for a night. 

"All right guys, that's enough for tonight. You did a real good job. Take care, rest up this weekend, and come back ready to work." Smiles half lit the tired faces behind him. Suddenly, the room became animated with life. Johnny heard the sound of skin smacking skin as high fives were passed around the room.

"Bye teach," echoed through the room from the guys,and the three girls gathered in a corner to throw lose shirts over their leotards and giggle. As Johnny reviewed over his schedule for next week, he felt a small, soft hand on the back of his shoulder.

"Hey Amy," hesighed cynically and removed her hand from the back of his shoulder. The sixteen-year-old blonde pouted. She never got more from her instructor, but tonight was different. She knew Johnny Castle was thirty, nearly twice her age, but it made no difference to her. He looked no older than twenty-one.

"Aw, c'mon Johnny," she sighed, doing her best to sound as sultry as she could manage.

"It's Mr. Castle, Amy. I've already explained this to you. Now go on home." Amy snorted.

"At least it was worth a try," she shrugged as she sauntered out of the dance room, inspecting herself in the wall mirror on her way out. Johnny sighed. He was so limp you could have wiped the floor with him like a mop. All he wanted to do was go home.

Stepping out of the classroom, Johnny heard a piercing shriek from down the hall. He glanced sharply and his heart ceased to beat. No, it couldn't be. His eyes were going bad. Was it—? _Breathe_, he reminded himself. _She's just a person, whether or not it is her_. He stood, patiently, leaning up against the white panel wall and watching the woman who so highly resembled his Baby. He had to see her face.

He breathed hard as she turned, laughing and swinging a small girl with jet black, curly hair into her arms. Her face caught him by surprise and he stopped breathing. Should he say something? Could he say something? It had been nine years…but the closer she came to the corner entrance, the more certain he was that it was her. Her focus was riveted on the child in her arms, but the smile on her face was the same.

There was that nose, that hair, the angelic eyes, it was all the same. Maybe a little older, a little more lined, but exactly the same in his eyes. He could see her lying beside him, flying around him, skirt spinning, eyes laughing. He was certain it was her. Baby. Baby Houseman. He hadn't forgotten that name, just as he hadn't forgotten that face.

That woman had changed him for the better, and he had loved her more dearly than anyone he'd ever known, before and after that summer. What could he do but get her attention? So Johnny cleared his throat. She didn't notice. Fine then, he would have to be more drastic.

"Baby? Baby Houseman?"


	9. Meeting Mayhem

Thank you guys so much! I am having so much fun writing this, but be forewarned, next week spring break is over, so I will attempt to get out a chapter a night, but I am not sure how much I will be able to do. But, no fears, I promise I will finish it. I couldn't start something and not finish it, lol! Thank you so much for reading, please rate! Hugs!

* * *

Baby faltered a little as she walked briskly towards the door, Katie in her arms and studying her fingernails. Did she hear what she thought she—? 

"Baby Houseman?" Yep, she heard it. Stopping in her tracks, Baby turned around slowly. Who in heavens name would call her by that name? Billy was the only one who had called her that since—

"Oh my god," she whispered as her eyes met his. Her face paled, pupils dilated, jaw fell open, and breathing became shallow, all of their own volition. Baby had no response from any bodily function until he spoke.

"It is you, isn't it Baby?" She couldn't speak. Everything in her being cried yes! But everything else wouldn't let her speak. Her throat locked up as her mouth dried out. This was a hallucination. Yeah, that's it, she had worked herself too hard today. A soft smack on the side of her face caused her too look down in surprise.

Katie sat there, eyes innocent but hands on her hips.

"Say something," she whispered urgently. Baby was in shock. Her daughter had just…slapped her! And Johnny Castle stood in front of her, smirking. Or, at least, wearing what looked like a smirk. Coming from him she could never be sure.

"Kathleen, don't you ever hit anyone like that, do you understand me?" she scolded. Katie wasn't fazed.

"Say something," she whispered again, more loudly this time. Baby quickly looked up to face Johnny.

"Johnny?" she squeaked. This time Johnny laughed.

"Hi Baby." This time Katie spoke.

"Momma, why does he keep calling you Baby?" The little girl's words struck Johnny before he had a chance to speak.

"Because that was momma's nickname, a long time ago," Baby replied, sitting Katie on the ground. Elisa was beckoning from across the hall. "Go play, Momma will come get you when she's done."

"So, uh," he rubbed the back of his head. "That your kid?" Baby smiled and nodded softly.

"Yeah, she's mine. She has a brother too."

"And lemme guess. You don't go by Babyany more." Baby shook her head.

"No, I-I go by Frances now. Everyone calls me Frances."

"That's a real grown up name. But I guess you're a real grown up girl now." Baby chuckled.

"Yeah Johnny, I am." She reached out and touched his arm. "But hey, look at you. You work here, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I instruct kids that Terry takes off th' street. Y'know, the beat nicks, drunks. He picks 'em up and takes 'em in, then we give 'em somethin' to do with their lives."

"That's great. That's really great."

"Yeah, I got a nice house out in the country now, right out of Saratoga. It ain't very big, but hey, someone like me'll take what he can get." Johnny chuckled. An uncomfortable silence descended on the two. Baby stared at the white tiles while Johnny stared at Baby. God, she was prettier than he'd remembered. Baby's head shot up.

"Did you say you lived outside of Saratoga?" Johnny nodded, curious. Baby's eyes were shining brilliantly.

"Why don't you come to my parents' anniversary party tomorrow night? I know Billy would love to see you. Lisa too, and Ma, well, she'd be just thrilled. More company, you know. So, what do you say?" Johnny gave her a funny look.

"Billy's gonna be there? Why?" Baby stared in surprise, quite confused.

"He and Lisa are married. You-you didn't know?" Johnny shook his head, eyes growing large. Baby continued. "They have two children, Jacob, who is six, and Connor, who was just two a couple of weeks ago—"

"Like you?" Johnny asked, accusingly. "I don't see any wedding ring Ba—Frances. Are you…married?" Baby was hurt. She didn't know why, but she was. His tone was so accusatory.

"No," she replied softly. "In fact, I just finished with my divorce last month, but I haven't worn my ring for much longer." Baby stared at the ground. This meeting was turning sour fast.

Johnny could have slapped himself. What an idiot! It _had_ been nine years…what was he thinking? Baby was her own person, she had her own life, and he had let her live it.

"Hey, Baby, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean it that way. I was just, kinda hurt 'cause I've talked to Billy at least three or four times in the past year, and he never mentioned nothin'."

"It's Frances, Johnny. It's okay, it's just not something that I am…immensely proud of." Johnny nodded. He had to do something, and he had to do something quick. Without thinking, Johnny reached over and grabbed Baby's hand. At the touch of skin against skin, a shock pulsed its way up Johnny's arm. Baby felt the same.

Not prepared for the feeling, she found his touch unnerving, yet at the same time everything she had been waiting for. The way his hand fit hers perfectly, like puzzle pieces that joined in every crook and groove. Baby stared down, mouth hanging open slightly and breath coming hard. Johnny regained himself first and squeezed her hand.

"Do you want me to come?" he asked, eyebrow peaked, eyes disdainful. Still staring, Baby replied absently.

"Of course."

"All right. I'll be there," Johnny spoke softly, resisting the urge to pick her up and kiss her full on the lips. They stood, neither one speaking, nor willing to move. Soon, Katie wondered over and tugged on her mother's skirt.

"Momma, can we go now?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sweetie." Baby removed her hand from Johnny's regrettably. Johnny watched in amusement as Baby dug through her purse for a piece of paper and a pen.

"So mister, who are you?" Katie looked up at him innocently, twisting a strand of hair around her finger. Johnny chuckled.

"Just a friend of your mother." All of a sudden Baby shoved a piece of paper Johnny's way.

"There's the address," she rushed. "The party starts at seven." Johnny nodded. Baby leaned over, her heart still pounding, and picked Katie up quickly.

"Bye!" Katie waved over her mother's shoulder, bouncing up and down.

"See ya," Johnny whispered softly. That little girl looked so familiar… Suddenly it hit him. He had just had a conversation with Baby Houseman. Age had done nothing but nurture her gangly teenage body into that stunning, extravagant grace. And he would see her again. Tomorrow night. Maybe, just maybe, this was fate's way of giving him a second chance.

* * *

Baby stared in the rearview mirror, heart pounding. She knew that going to pick up Katie was not a good idea. What would she do tomorrow night? What would she tell James? Baby moaned and her eyes widened. James! Oh God. She hadn't even thought to tell Johnny about James. What would he expect? 

As Baby pulled up her parent's gravel driveway, she felt the tires crunch the gravel, just as tonight's meeting had crushed her heart. She had loved Johnny once. You never forget your first love. So, what now? In agony, Baby climbed from the car, her heart ripped into two pieces.

* * *

What will happen at the party? Who will Baby choose? Read on to find out! (tehe) 


	10. Meeting Johnny, Again: Part 1

Here it is guys, the next chapter, but now we get to the surprises...and some crazy people, lol! This goes out to wiccan-gal, Violet Aiken, baby00333, sweetness328, and Moonlight19. Thank you guys so much for taking your valuable time to review, and especially Violet Aiken and wiccan-gal, I am so so so super happy that you are enjoying this. Okay, I'll stop blabbering now, on we go...

**_Edit_** - Now that they have restricted songs, I must put disclaimers w/ the copyright info on all of the chapters w/ songs, and pray that my account is not deleted. I am giving credit, but the songs are **not** coming out, they are too important to the story line.  
**- "In the Still of the Night" Written by Fred Parris  
Performed by The Five Satins (C) prior to 1972**

_

* * *

In the still of the night, I held you, held you tight _

_Cause I love, love you so, promise I'll never, let you go_

_In the still of the night_

_I remember, that night in May, the stars were bright above_

_I'll hope and I'll pray, to keep your precious love_

_Well, before the light, hold me again, with all of your might_

_In the still of the night_

Baby twirled around her room, record player blaring, dancing on her toes and twirling with the invisible partner. Only, in her mind, he wasn't invisible. She saw his lips, curved upwards in a smile, his nose, nostrils flaring with intense breathing, his eyes, instructing her to turn, lifting her above her own expectations.

Flying around, she fell backwards on her bed, head spinning and heart pounding, breathless. He would be here tonight, and maybe he would dance with her again. Maybe. Flattening her skirt down on her legs, she tucked her hands behind her head and smiled at the ceiling. She felt eighteen again, not the true twenty-seven years that had graced her life. Closing her eyes, Baby drifted off in a daydream.

_She remembered that stage and those chairs. Studying the stones on the wall beside her, Baby thought of pulling a pen out of her mother's purse and scribbling something on the wall. No, that would be childish. Sighing so that her curly hair flew up her forehead, she once again turned her attention back to the flamboyant, yet hideous singing occurring on stage._

"_Nobody puts Baby in a corner." That voice brought her from her thoughts. Her heart swelled in shock as much in love as she glanced up at its owner. Without a word, she got up and took his hand. She couldn't see anything else but him. Unfortunately, the next thing she knew, she was on stage. Her stomach began to knot. What was he doing!_

"_Sorry about the disruption folks, but I always do the last dance of the season. This year, someone told me not to, so I'm gonna do my kinda dancin' with a great partner, who's not only a terrific dancer, but somebody who's taught me that there are people willing to stand up for other people, no matter what it costs 'em. Somebody, who's taught me about the kinda person I wanna be, Ms. Frances Houseman."_

_Was he talking about her? Wait, where was he going? What was she doing? _

_Music began to pound through the speakers._

'Now I've had the time of my life, and I never felt this way before…'

_He walked out to her, that look in his eyes. As he gestured towards her with his finger, she knew exactly what he wanted…_

Abrupt knocking on her door surprised Baby out of her fantasy world. Shaking her head,she sat up on the bed and called out.

"Come in." The door opened a smidge, and Katie peeked in.

"Momma, your boyfriend is here." _Johnny_, Baby thought, smiling vividly. James glimpsed into the doorway.

"Well sweetheart, glad you're so happy to see me." Baby hid her embarrassment quickly by leaning over for a kiss. "You look ravishing. Shall we go outside to join the guests? It's seven fifteen, you know." Baby just took his arm and let him lead her.

* * *

Johnny stepped out of his old black car, the same one he had owned since he had worked at Kellerman's. He had repaired the window though. And he had thought about Baby when he had it repaired. 

The Houseman's country home was splendid. The limestone walkway had to have cost a fortune, and he didn't even want to think about the marble stairs or solid oak doorway.

So this was what he could never have given her.

He looked down at his black dress pants and black collard shirt. Johnny grimaced. Baby hadn't told him the dress; he hoped to God that it wasn't too formal of an affair. He was also scared stiff at the prospect of seeing Jake Houseman again. But for Baby…well, there wasn't much he wouldn't do.

Walking through the yard to the back gate, Johnny waited in the line of guests being admitted. He gave his name as he reached the white panels of the fence. They reminded him of the walls inside the dance studio: thick and high. It took a minute or two, but after some protesting, his name was found scratched in pencil at the end of the list. Nodding curtly, Johnny walked in, his eyes scanning for Baby.

Billy captured him first.

"Johnny? Hey hey, cuz! What're you doin' here?" Johnny scowled.

"I saw Bab-Frances yesterday at the dance studio and she invited me. So, care to tell me about your little family here?" Billy blanched white.

"Hey, sorry, but I didn't think you'd approve. Besides, I knew how adamantly you were trying to stay away from her. Me being a part of the family wasn't gonna help you one bit." Johnny just nodded.

"So, where are my little cousins?" Billy smiled. He knew his cousin wasn't satisfied, but if Baby Houseman got a hold of him tonight, Billy wouldn't see him again.

"I'll go see if I can find Lis." Billy began to walk away, and then mentioned as if it were an afterthought, "I think I saw Francie over by the refreshment table earlier, near the dance floor." Billy winked and sauntered off. Johnny's gaze immediately turned to the dance floor, searching for her.

He spotted her. All of a sudden he couldn't move; just the sight of her took his breath away. She was standing, bobbing to the music in the same way that she had in the staff dance hall at Kellerman's that first night. Her face was shining as she searched the crowd for someone, and her curly hair fell across her forehead.

Her slim body was outlined perfectly in a pale yellow creation that came just to her knees. The sleeves were about two inches think and fell off of her shoulders, coming to rest on her lower arm and leaving the upper body bare. The fabric fell in flows across her legs, almost wrinkled, but falling gently, like a pale silk waterfall. Tapered at the waist, folds of fabric fell across her bosom, enhancing her chest and bringing Johnny's eyes much lower than they should have gone.

As Johnny returned to normal breathing state, he made his way towards her. He started around the dance floor, eyes constantly on her-- and stopped dead in his tracks. A man with blonde hair stepped up quickly and placed a kiss—on her lips. Baby looked at him and smiled, and Johnny could feel the jealousy rising in his throat. Unfortunately for him, Baby didn't seem to reject the man's advances.

He watched from the sidelines as the man whisked Baby out onto the dance floor and began to attempt a slow foxtrot. He wasn't very good. Stumbling over Baby's feet, Johnny watched as Baby laughed slightly and painfully while pushing the man off of the dance floor. He edged closer to hear their conversation.

"But Frances, I know you love to dance, and I wanted to share that with you. C'mon, you'll have to give me lessons." He attempted to pull her back towards the dance floor, but Baby shook her head firmly.

"Not tonight James, I told you, I have a friend coming that I have to watch out for. I can't spend all evening with you. And besides, teaching you to dance tonight…well, let's just say that I'm not as much of a teacher as Johnny was."

"Johnny, who's Johnny?" Baby's face blanched white as Johnny smiled with pride.

"Um, sweetie, I think that Ma is calling you over. See, over there." Baby placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"No, I wanna know, who's Johnny?" James was teasing now. Johnny decided that it was the opportune moment for an entrance. He stepped over.

"_I'm _Johnny." James looked up. He might have only been an inch shorter than the man standing before him, but at that moment James felt as large as an ant. "Frances' guest." Baby just gazed up at him. James noted the look in her eyes. He couldn't force her away from this man, but he would keep an eye on them all night.

"Alright, well, Francie, sweetheart, I'm going to chat with your father. I'll see you later tonight." Baby looked down, eyes glazed over.

"Mhmm." As James walked off, Johnny stared down at Baby.

"So, who was that guy?"

"Oh, just my boyfriend." Johnny felt as if she had pierced him through the heart.

"Baby, snap out of it," he said dully. Baby's eyes jumped to life, and her pride was badly scarred.

"It's Frances, Johnny." Johnny saw that he had made the wrong move.

"Well then, Frances, would you like to dance?" Baby gazed up, her eyes lighting eagerly once more as she smiled happily.

"You have no idea." Johnny's smile radiated back from her own as he began to take her into his arms. They had barely even touched hands when a gunshot echoed through the night air.


	11. Meeting Johnny, Again: Part 2

This one is a little long...but that's okay, I hope! Well, enjoy, and have fun reading. Thank all of you so much for your reviews and encouragement! Hugs!

* * *

Johnny instinctively wrapped his arms around Baby and turned his back to the area from where the noise had come. Baby couldn't breathe, her heart stopped by the noise…and from her body's reaction to Johnny's embrace. Baby couldn't take this, not now. She shoved her way from his hold. 

"Frances!" A voice called from the dark. Baby felt her heart sink as her stomach dropped into her knees. A wild panic began to take over, and she slid behind Johnny again, clasping his arms with her nails. Johnny's forehead wrinkled in confusion. Was someone _else_ looking for her? This was getting ridiculous.

"Frances! I know you're here. Come out now, or Lisa gets it!" Baby heard a shriek as she darted out from behind Johnny.

"Joshua, please, no, I—" she choked out, her voice tight. Johnny grabbed the back of Baby's arm gently and pulled her towards him, as much to protect her as anything else. He leaned down and whispered in her ear gruffly.

"Who is this guy Baby?" She didn't catch his misuse of her nickname. She just shook her head, her eyes wide.

"My ex-husband," she replied, shuddering. Momentarily looking up at Johnny, she saw the look of frustration and the defiance hidden there in those dark blue gems. All of a sudden, Baby was extremely anxious for his life. She began to shake her head adamantly.

"No, Johnny, you can't do it, you just can't—"

"Frances, don't you go anywhere near him."

"Johnny, please! Listen to me!" The strain in her voice caused him to look down.

"If he sees either you or James with me, he'll lose it completely. I don't want you to get hurt. Please, stay away from him. For me." Johnny exhaled in exasperation.

"But Baby, I—"

"Shhh," she whispered, placing her finger on his lips. Her eyes were serene. Johnny clenched his fists, but allowed her to walk over alone.

The crowd parted like the red sea before Baby as she made her way over to Josh. Josh spotted her and let go of Lisa's arm. Baby watched from the corner of her eye as Lisa hurriedly made her way to Billy. When Lisa was safe, Baby spoke gently.

"Josh. What are you doing?" Standing just a few feet in front of her disloyal lover, she could smell the alcohol wandering from his breath. So he was drunk as well. Great.

"I jus waned to see you baby," he slurred, reaching his arm out to draw her close.

"Come on home now, and stop all this foolishness."

"Joshua, I haven't been home in a year." Baby spoke softy. If only she could get him away… Josh waved the gun in the air haphazardly as people gasped and backed away. Johnny stepped forward.

"Yeah, I know," he snarled. "I want you!" He reared back, aiming for Baby's face, preparing to snap her nose with the butt of his .35. She flinched, all of those awful memories coming back to her, vivid in their scope. She waited for the blow, one second, two seconds, and three seconds. Finally she opened her eyes.

Johnny stood there, having reached out and grabbed Josh's arm. He was now forcing it back behind his head. Just as the gun reached its position, aiming straight into the sky, Josh pulled the trigger, sending a bullet screaming its way into the night air. In two seconds flat Johnny had the little weasel on the ground, his arm pinned behind his back.

James had rushed up to Baby, concern evident in his eyes. He stroked her arm as Baby shut her eyes, her body expending itself from the air and returning to normal, or at least as close to normal as she could get.

"Are you okay sweet pea?" James crooned, rubbing her shoulder and attempting to pull her closer into his arms. Baby nodded. She let herself welcome his embrace, but her thoughts were with Johnny. Was he hurt?

"I called the police," Baby heard her father's voice coming from the side closest to Johnny.

"Well, Castle, I guess there was a reason that my daughter invited you here tonight. Thank you." Saying no more, Jake walked off again, disappearing into the house. Johnny just stared up at Baby, who was laying her head on Blondie's shoulder. What was he, dense? He was a fool to think that someone like Baby Houseman could go long without a man chasing after.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the police had arrived to pick up Josh. Refusing to press charges, Baby insisted that they keep him in custody until morning, and then return him home. The police begrudgingly agreed, and the party resumed with as much normalcy as was possible after such an event. 

Johnny stood in a corner and watched as Baby stood and talked with James, Lisa and Billy. He had no compulsion to join them. How much had happened to Baby Houseman during their nine year separation? Johnny didn't know, and at that moment he was beginning to think that the gap would never be closed.

Soon Johnny felt a presence by his feet. He looked down into the angelic little face of Katie, staring up at him in curiosity.

"Hi momma's friend," she supplied as he chuckled.

"Hey. What's your name, little missy?" Katie stared up in wonder, her eight year old eyes exploring the face of this man. Intuition told her little mind that they had some kind of connection, but what it was, she didn't know.

"Kathleen. But everybody calls me Katie. I like dancing. Do you like dancing?" Johnny smiled. He was intrigued by this character.

"Well, Ms Kathleen, I love dancing."

"Do ya wanna?"

"Wanna what?" Katie placed her hand on her hip and her eyebrows scrunched up. It was such a look of Baby's that Johnny almost laughed out loud.

"Dance. What are you, slow?" At this Johnny did laugh.

"I would love to dance." Taking Katie's hand, Johnny led her to the dance floor. As soon as they reached the middle Johnny scooped her up into his arms, causing giggles to spurt from the little girl. Katie wrapped her thin legs around Johnny's waist and placed her arms around his neck.

Johnny spun around, going into slight dips every once in a while, throwing Katie's black curls into the wind. From over by the pagoda, Baby watched Johnny and Katie spin on the dance floor. She smiled, her heart full. They looked so perfect together, everything seemed to fit. She could hear her daughter's laughter as it floated over on a breeze that ruffled her skirts and seemed to fill the air with his scent.

Johnny spun Katie around once more until a soft touch on his shoulder stopped him.

"Dear, can momma cut in?" Katie nodded vigorously and slipped down from Johnny's arms. Johnny stared at Baby as both stood in the center of the dance floor, neither one moving.

"What, bored of talking to your boyfriend?" The hurt in his voice was evident, even for someone as hard as Johnny Castle. What was this hold she had over him? Baby placed her hand on his shoulder and stared at him, trying to keep the pain out of her voice.

"Dance with me." Without a word, Johnny placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her closer until she was only a few breadths away. Baby couldn't breathe. There was something in the way he took control; the way he led effortlessly that took her out of this world and into another.

Johnny's heart melted, his arms feeling numb and limp. He watched the way her lips curved, her eyes closed. He wanted to kiss those eyelids. His hand folded softly around hers. Johnny inhaled, her scent filling his nostrils and driving him crazy. It was musky and sweet, like the smell of the forest after a spring rain, or a mix of cedar wood and lavender.

She was everything he remembered. The music came to completion, but the couple never let go. Baby had lost herself; her head spinning as he softly spun her out, around, and then back to him. A new tune began, a familiar one. This time Johnny pulled Baby as close as he could manage to get her and began to sing gently into her ear.

"All you have to do is touch my hand, to show me you understand, and something happens to me that's some kind of wonderful. Any time my little world seems blue, I just have to look at you, and everything seems to be some kind of wonderful. I know I can't express this feeling of tenderness. There's so much I wanna say, but the right words just don't come my way."

Baby smiled.This was a smile that lit her eyes and cheeks, a smile that warmed Johnny as he basked in the glow that exuded.

James watched from the corner as she danced with him, and his heart broke. He had never seen her smile like that. In fact, if he could have read the thoughts of the family surrounding him, he would have known that no one had seen that smilein nine years. James was losing his baby, and he was losing her fast.

"I just know when I'm in your embrace; the world is such a happy place. And something happens to me that's some kind of wonderful." Johnny pulled Baby close and stroked the back of her neck and her hair, remembering the feel of it against his skin. Baby shivered at his touch, those strong hands that caressed so sweetly. Iron hands with a velvet touch, she had used to say.

Johnny stopped. Baby looked up at him, her eyes longing. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"You have family to go to." He refused to look at her. Baby nodded, but she wanted, no she needed to have the last word.

"When will I see you again?" Johnny couldn't look at her.

"I don't know Baby." Walking away, he left her on the dance floor, staring after him. _Nine years_, Baby thought. _Nine years, and watching him walk away rips me apart all over again_.

One solitary tear dripped down.


	12. Decision to Come to Me

Hey guys, sorry I didn't update last night, but I went to an ice show and didn't get home till late. Here is the next chapter, hope you like! I had a little bit of writer's block, but I beleive I am over it now so...But the next chapter WILL be better than this one, promise. I have a lot of plans for Baby and Johnny's future...

**_Songs _**-  
**"Unchained Melody" Lyrics by Hy Zaret  
Sung by The Righteous Brothers (C) 1955**

** "This Magic Moment" Lyrics by Doc Pomus and Mort Shuman  
Sung by The Drifters (C) before 1972**_

* * *

_

_Whoa, my love, my darlin'  
__I've hungered for your touch  
__A long, lonely time  
__And time goes by so slowly_

Johnny slapped at the radio, knocking the switch—and launching the offending object off of the table. He cringed as it smacked on the tile floor. Unfortunately, he knew the song so well that nothing mattered. It worked its way into his head, wrapping itself around the peace that he had enjoyed, until last weekend.

He hadn't seen her since. He couldn't help it. Baby had a life now, she had a boyfriend, children, a good job, and she most certainly didn't need him. Need him, that was a laugh. She had never needed him. He had been no good to her, even though she had been every kind of good to him. After that summer, Johnny Castle was Johnny Castle no longer. At least, not the Johnny that everybody knew.

Johnny backed off on the drinking, the fights, the riling of the other staff, the badass attitude. He couldn't say that he wasn't Johnny anymore, because Johnny would always be Johnny; the scars from his past were too deep. But Baby had given him hope. She had shown him that he could make it; he could make something of himself, if he had enough strength and courage to try.

Three years. That's how long it had been before he hadallowed himself to even look at another woman. If he was honest, she had never left his mind, not once. Even when he had fulfilled his needs over the years, he hadn't been satisfied. She had given him something, and then snatched it away. How cruel was it for her to dangle all of that over his head again.

That was why he had walked away. He loved her. He loved her so tenderly, he wanted, no, he needed to see her happy. If she was happy, he would make that be enough for him. She certainly had seemed happy.

Johnny let out a snarl and held up his empty glass. He could see straight through, the ice encrusted in a film of amber, the translucency creating spinning shadows on the walls. Or maybe he was just drunk. Johnny scowled at the empty glass, and smacking it down harshly on the table, he lazily grabbed the bottle of whiskey.

The amber liquid fell smoothly from the open end of the glass bottle and cascaded into the glass, swirling around in the pale yellow depths. Johnny gazed into the glass, picked it up, and downed it in one shot. Spurts of coughing followed. He hadn't had this much to drink in…years.

"I'm gettin' soft," he growled, then picked up the bottle and carried it to the porch. He couldn't help himself. He threw himself down on the wicker arm chair and leaned his head back over the edge, staring at the stars as they whirled above him He was becoming genuinely dizzy.

He closed his eyes, letting his eyelids relax and fall soft, the wind whistling through the trees and brushing his skin. Johnny shivered.

_These arms of mine, they are yearning, yearning from wanting you…_

_"No, it's not the way it is; it doesn't have to be that way!"_

Johnny's eyes snapped open. _Oh God,_ he groaned. Even the bottle didn't offer an escape. He couldn't get away from that hair, those eyes, and that face. He loved the way her lips curved so seductively, the way her eyes lowered when she was aroused, the way her hips swayed so gently when she walked.

Why had he walked away? The question snuck up on him, causing him to leap emotionally. He knew he hadn't faced the truth. He told himself that he had walked away for her. If you love something, set it free, right?

No. That was running away. Exactly what he had done. Instead of staying, he had gotten nervous at the possibility of allowing his heart to love her again. He had been lying to himself for years. How did he manage to stare at himself in the mirror?

Lord, now he was talking to himself. It was the whiskey. It had to be the whiskey. Johnny stared absently at the bottle in his hand. At least he had admitted it, even if it was in a drunken state. He had loved her, he did love her, but he had run away. The effect that she had on him, it was too strong. Did she even realize she held his heart in her hands?

The whiskey bottle tipped back, its golden ambiance pouring in mercifully. Johnny was ready to fight.

_And time can do so much  
__Are you still mine  
__I need your love  
__God speed your love to me_

* * *

Groggily Baby slunk out of bed. She stretched, her arms drawing up the sleeveless silk lingerie and revealing a smooth abdomen. Her curly hair looked horrible, it was already 70 degrees outside, and it was only ten o'clock. It was a Saturday morning the second week in August and the kids were at Lisa and Billy's. They would be there all week, spending the time with their cousins before school started in two weeks. 

Baby had the apartment to herself. She stuffed her feet into a pair of fuzzy pink slippers and slipped on a pair of shorts. Muttering, she smiled as she kicked toys out of the hallway and closed the doors to her children's rooms.

Methodically, she flipped the radio on and began to brew a pot of coffee. The odor of the grinds wafted from the tin can and exuded a sense of warmth as the boiling water ran over them, creating a steaming pot of coffee before her very eyes. Baby had only recently developed a habit of drinking the black brew because of her commuting schedule.

Pouring a small mug for herself, Baby set her sights on the porch outside of the two glass sliding doors and began the short trek. On her way over, she flipped the knob on the radio, simultaneously switching to the turntable and turning up the volume. Her Saturday coffee was ritual, especially since her mother had begun keeping the children after their dance lessons on Friday.

Dance…why hadn't he called? Or tried to get in contact at all? Baby's heart sank each time she even let her mind wonder to him. Mercilessly, it wouldn't allow her to stay away for long. Of course, there was always James. She cared for James. She cared for him more than anyone, excluding those to whom she was related.

Maybe it was better that Johnny hadn't made contact. Baby pulled her knees up to her chin, setting the coffee on the table and wrapping her arms around her legs as she watched the early morning traffic.

She felt like a teenager around him, her heart pounding, her stomach knotting, and her knees going weak. But he didn't want anything to do with her; he had made that obvious by walking away and leaving her to look after, emotional rubble spread around the dance floor and streaming across her face. Something moist wet her cheek. Baby slapped at it with her hand and came away with the stain of love on the palm of her hand.

But it was only one. She wouldn't let any more fall, not over something that had ended nine years ago. It was just…she thought she had seen something, a look in his eye, the way he had smiled at her.When he had held her, he had been so tender, so loving. Apparently she had been wrong.

_Sweeter than wine, softer than the summer night_

_Everything I want I have, whenever I hold you tight_

_This magic moment, while your lips are close to mine_

_Will last forever; forever till the end of time_

Baby leaned her head back and allowed her eyes to close gently, the sun warm on her face, the wind sweet on her skin. She began to drift, back to the dreams that she had envisioned, she and Johnny, a life together, Chris and Katie, happy with their father.

Baby exhaled slowly. She hadn't even told Johnny that they were his children. Only one other person in the world knew other than herself, and he hadn't taken the news well.

Baby sat up at a noise from inside the house. It sounded like someone…She heard it again. There was someone at the door. Curiosity overtook common sense and Baby wondered over in a thin, turquoise, silk top and tiny, white, silk shorts. She opened the door, and the air rushed from her lungs in one word.

"Johnny?"

He stood, leaning against the doorpost, sunglasses on, arms crossed over one another and encased in a leather jacket. His black pants fit high around his waist and the turquoise top fit loosely around his chest. God, he looked good. Baby was swept back to Kellerman's, that day in the white room, the day before they were found out.

"Hey."

"Hi," Baby replied, staring. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Johnny smiled. What in God's name was she wearing? She looked as if she had just woken up. Nevertheless, Johnny had to admit, she looked gorgeous.

"No matter how much I'd love to see ya in that for a little longer, you might wanna change before we leave the house." Baby glanced down and she felt the blood rush to her face. Laughing slightly, she wrapped her arms around her chest and smiled.

"Uh, Johnny. Come in, make yourself comfortable, get some coffee, mugs are in the cabinet. I'll be right back." She turned rapidly, stumbling over her feet and looking over her shoulder to see his face. Without another moment's hesitation, she sprinted back to her bedroom, almost tripping over the pink slipper lying in the hallway and taking several times to slam the door.

Johnny smiled, no teeth, just smirking. She was adorable. Johnny cleared his throat and made his way to the kitchen to take advantage ofthe offer of coffee. He studied his surroundings. So this was where Baby lived.

A couch and coffee table populated the sparse living room, and the kitchen counters were decorated with mosaic tiles of blue, tan, and green. The walls were varying shades of white, and simple corners seemed bare. Even his place in the country had more than this small apartment.

He picked a mug from the cabinet and poured himself a cup of coffee, still steaming. He heard the record player blaring from near the door, a song that he duly recognized; _Unchained Melody_ by the Righteous Brothers. It was the same song that had tortured him so the night before. In a whirlwind, Baby appeared beside him, even more stunning than before. Johnny swallowed. Maybe this had been a bad idea.


	13. New York Romance

Hello once more! Well guys, one more chapter down! Getting as excited as I am? Be prepared for a few twists down the road...just to keep the interest. Thanks so much for all of your glowing comments, I appreciate them more than you know! Especially sweetness328 for the review on Chapter 5, I don't think I could say thanks enough. My heart swells with joy, lol! Hugs!

* * *

Baby stood before Johnny, her hair loose and blowing slightly in the breeze that drifted in through the open sliding doors. Her hip was thrown to the side as she leaned against the countertop, balancing a cup of coffee in her hand and tapping a staccato rhythm with her fingernails on the side of the porcelain mug. Johnny couldn't help but stare.

After having children, Baby had grown into her figure, not large, but with developed hips and chest, retaining weight in the areas that mattered. Just another reminder to Johnny that Baby was no longer the skinny, spunky, soft-spoken teenager he had fallen in love with at Kellerman's.

She stood before him completely different, and yet she was still Baby. He sensed willingness in her, a want for…something. Looking at her, dressed in a pair of tight hip hugger bell bottoms and a cotton angel sleeved blouse that fit closely, but not closely enough for him, Johnny wondered how he had missed it.

"Why are you here?" she blurted, her eyes sparkling, head tilted to one side. It made her look so endearing. Her lips pouted perfectly. No makeup touched her skin, nothing to mar the natural beauty that radiated from her. If she were his, she would never touch a smidge of the stuff again. He tried to answer as honestly as he could.

"I couldn't just leave you hangin' after the party, so I figured I drop by; see if you wanted to do something." He stared at her, eyebrow peaked, eyes waiting. This was thedeciding moment. If she said yes, than he would pursue her with everything he had. If it was a no, than their futures were set.

Baby looked. Her eyes were blank, seemingly seeing nothing, but inside, her mind was racing. He had come to see her? Because he wanted to? No, because he had felt obligated. But maybe he had wanted to…was that hope she spotted? And was it in her voice, or his? What about James? What would he think of her spending time with another man? Especially this man…

"I-I, I don't—what if, but," she sputtered, her thoughts coming through as doubt. Johnny read it in her eyes. He was over.

"It's okay, I understand," he said lightly, setting the mug on the counter and turning towards the door. Baby's mind halted. He was leaving! Wait, no—

"Johnny!" Baby rasped as she reached for his arm. "Yes." Johnny was hesitant.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll go, yes, I'm sorry, yes, I want to, yes—" Johnny laughed and placed two fingers over her lips.

"Okay, I get the picture." His heart swelled.

This was his last chance.

* * *

Johnny escorted Baby out to the car, which she distinguished right away. Almost jumping for joy, she ran her tiny hands over the door handle and laughed to Johnny about that time, practicing lifts in the lake. He just remembered the first time she had shown a little backbone. 

The couple climbed into the car.

"So, where are we going?" Baby stared at Johnny curiously. If it were her choice, she would never take her eyes off of him again.

"Surprise," he stated, staring at the road, only to glance over every few seconds. He loved being the one that put a smile on her face.

They drove for what seemed like hours. In fact, Baby realized, it had been almost three hours since they had left Saratoga. With anyone else, she would have been terrified, but with Johnny there, Baby felt safer than she had ever known she could. She reached over and cautiously slid her hand towards Johnny's, which was lying in between them, in the middle of the seat. He didn't notice.

_Men are dense_, Baby mused as she smiled into the open window. She slid her hand closer, until she touched his little finger. All of a sudden, she felt his strong hand enclose her small one. She looked over, surprised, but Johnny didn't even smile, much less look her way. The one gesture was enough. He would let her make the move from now on.

The radio had been on the whole time, but both had been too busy thinking to pay much attention. _Cry to Me_ began todrift from the speakers. Neither one moved. The memories echoed between them, both remembering, but not willing to admit. Johnny began to stroke Baby's hand softly; that song cut him to the quick. Baby didn't let him see, but his touch caused tears to flow like rain. She breathed deeply.

Within the next twenty minutes, they drove into the middle of downtown Manhattan. Baby gazed up. She loved the city, but didn't get to visit often, not as often as she'd liked. On the outskirts, Johnny pulled into a parking garage as Baby looked around curiously.

"I figured we'd trek it and walk all day." She glanced up. Johnny thought she looked uneasy. "That's okay, ain't it?" Baby nodded. He had no idea how thankful she was. The close space made her so uneasy.

"Kay, so it's 'round one. You hungry?" Johnny threw his leather coat in the backseat.

"Famished," Baby replied. Johnny smiled.

"So how does a picnic in central park sound?" Baby laughed.

"Are you kidding?" Johnny just smiled crookedly, one side of his mouth lifting as he leaned against the car. "You're not? Johnny Castle, what did you plan?" She laughed like a teenager as she grabbed the side of his arm and dragged him from the cement cage. Baby was in heaven.

* * *

The couple spent the rest of the day in each other's company, walking around downtown New York. The picnic in the park was wonderful, the weather was glorious, except for a stray summer storm that forced them into a shopping boutique where Johnny purchased an entire outfit to adorn Baby's closet. 

The new clothes enthralled her to such an extent that she hurried back to the dressing room to pull on the Hawaiian style wrap dress, blue leather and clear vinyl sling backs, and dark blue crocheted shawl. Smiling, Baby grabbed Johnny's hand and stood on her tiptoes, placing a soft kiss on the side of his cheek.

His head swam, but before he had a chance to react, she tugged on his hand and ran down the street, laughing, rain streaming down and soaking them both. Baby's hair was plastered to her face, but her eyes shown as they stood in the middle of the sidewalk waiting to cross. She still hadn't let go of his hand, but Johnny didn't think he would have let her had she tried.

_Who is this girl?_ Johnny wondered; he hadn't managed to wipe the smile off of his face since he had seen her that morning. Never had he seen this side of Baby Houseman before, and he believed he was falling in love with her—all over again. Baby turned her face to him. Her breath caused water to spray as raindrops splattered down her cheeks, mixing with the salty drops of joy that Johnny would never know existed.

She loved the sight of him; no one was more beautiful. Johnny's thoughts drifted to the same cloud, and an irresistible urge swooped down upon him. In moments, Johnny had Baby in his arms, lips pressed against her own, hands wrapped around her head and supporting her at the small of her back.

Baby stiffened for a moment; dizziness flowed out as an ache filled her, extending from her hands, which were reaching for his head, pulling him closer, into her very soul. Her heart was on fire, along with the rest of her. As quickly as it had begun, Johnny pulled back. He was _not_ supposed to lose control like that.

Fear filled him and stiffened his joints; what would she think? Johnny was terrified to look into her face. Baby did the job for him. Reaching up with no words, she placed her hand on the side of his cheek and turned it to face her.

Overjoyed to stare down and find nothing but contentment in her face, he felt desire swell within him. Maybe he had been wrong.

If only he was.


	14. A Lifetime to Remember

Whew, this one took a while to get out! Well, here it is, the defining moment of Baby's life. At least, the second defining moment, tehe! Oh, and btw, there is a part where things get a little steamy. The beginning part is in bold, incase anyone is uncomfotable with that. Nothing sexual, just vivid emotions, and this is only so that ppl won't cuss me out or anything, lol! Have fun reading, and please **R&R. **Thanks!

**Songs -  
"Cry to Me"/ Lyrics by Bert Russell  
Performed by Solomon Burke/ (C) before 1972 by BMI Records**

* * *

The silence was deafening. Not a whisper sounded, not a murmur rang out into the tapestry of darkness that blanketed itself over the furniture. The room was terse as if it waited for something to happen, something out of the average. The brown carpet was dull and bleak; the white furniture a dire contrast and palpably out of place to the everyday observer.

No light spread from the shaded lamps and no sound echoed from the radio placed strategically in the corner near the wall, allowing ample space in the middle of the floor. The curtains draped heavily over the French doors that lead to the outside porch, a barricade against any daylight that would attempt to battle its way into the space.

The absent room recognized a loud clash from outside, followed by laughter, as the draperies blew open and two bodies fell in, heaving breathlessly. Baby slapped her hands over her mouth, purse slinging, eyes luminous; her cheeks flushed a brilliant red color as Johnny placed his back to the previously slammed glass door, attempts at breathing penetrating his full bodied chortle.

They settled, only to break into myriads of laughter once more as they happened to glance up at the same time a pot crashed on the porch outside.

"Bet Old Mrs. Newman never expected to see us on her porch at one in the morning," Johnny managed between low and deep breaths. Baby couldn't stop giggling.

"Personally, I was more afraid of the shotgun than the cat," she replied. Johnny heaved a sigh and walked over the lamp, flicking a switch and flooding the room with light in the space of an instant. The oppressing darkness had gone.

Baby walked to the coffee table, set her purse down, and slipped off her heels. Her feet sank into the carpet as she wiggled her toes around.

"You want anything?" Johnny yelled from the kitchen. Baby heard glass clink as she assumed he dug around in the refrigerator. She smiled to herself coyly. It was Saturday night, her children wouldn't be home until Wednesday—and she hadn't had a good glass of whiskey in a while.

"Got any good bourbon?" she called back. Johnny smiled to himself. Yeah, she had changed alright. No longer was she his Baby. She was something better. He walked over to his stockpile and pulled from the very back a bottle of his favorite Woodford Reserve bourbon, a Kentucky-brewed bourbon with a slight toffee taste.

"Ice?"

"Sure." Baby sat on the couch and studied the records stuffed into a wicker basket next to the couch. It was near to overflowing. Picking up records Baby read the titles one by one, skimming for the perfect one. The Drifters. Otis Redding. The Isely Brothers. Ray Charles. The Letterman. Righteous Brothers. The Miracles. The Temptations. The Delfonics. The Chiffons. The Contours. Good grief, there wasn't a group he _didn't_ have.

"Found anything?" Baby jumped at Johnny's voice. He smiled and set the glass in front of her.

"Thanks. How 'bout this?" Baby reached up and handed the record to Johnny, who didn't even look at the title, just set it on the turntable and turned down the volume. _(Sittin' on) The Dock of the Bay_ drifted lightly from the speakers. Baby smiled and took a sip of the bourbon. Her senses relaxed at the creamy taste and she settled back in the chair a bit, relaxing her shoulders and crossing her legs.

"So," she started, once again tapping a staccato rhythm on the glass that held the whiskey, Johnny noted. "How did you find me? I mean, where did you go?" She had already determined by now that he had intended to find her, not just stumbled upon her apartment.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Johnny replied, sipping at the glass and smiling shamelessly. Baby tossed a cushion from the couch at him.

"C'mon; I wanna know!"

"You really wanna know?" Baby glared.

"I called Billy." Baby could have slapped herself in the forehead.

"Of course you did. And what valuable information did my brother-in-law willingly fork over?" she alleged sarcastically. Johnny laughed out loud and moved to sit on the same sofa as Baby. He whispered in her ear seductively, teasing her with no mercy.

"He told me your address, your telephone number, and…that you _needed_ me back in your life." Baby shrieked and pushed him away from her harshly, laughing, until she noticed that Johnny wasn't.

"What?" she whispered, suddenly breathless. Her heart pounded as she realized that they were alone, at his home, and no one was expecting her…anytime soon, that is. The walls echoed with the silence that followed, except for the static of the record player, shattering in the background. She heard the turntable flip, its deafening thump like the shot of a pistol.

_When your baby leaves you all alone_

_And nobody calls you on the phone_

_Don't you feel like cryin', don't you feel like cryin'_

_Well here I am a-honey. Come on, cry to me_

"Dance with me." Baby heard the voice from her past, only, it resounded in her present as well. She heard the voice as her own, yet at the same time it was deeper, more resonant, and more real to her than ever. Her next line came without thought.

"What, here?" Johnny nodded slowly and held out his hand. An eternity passed in those few seconds. _What am I doing? What is he doing? What about James, Katie, Chris? What about Daddy, and ma? And Josh. Oh God, what would Josh do when he found out? **If** he found out. _She shuddered at the thought. Everything seemed to hold her back, but at the same time she watched her hand move in front of her face, as if she had no control over its movement.

Their hands coupled; at that moment Baby felt her inhibitions melt away at the serenity in his eyes. This was what he wanted. She was stunned to discover that it was what she wanted as well; _he_ was what she had been waiting for so long, so unwearyingly. The chance to see if she had done the right thing, made the right decision in not telling him about the children.

**She took his hand and turned** it over, rubbing his palm gently with her fingertips; making her way across the calluses until finally fitting her hand inside his. Johnny placed his non-occupied hand around her at her waist, his hips inching their way towards hers. Baby released his hand and slid hers up his chest; wrapping them around his neck and allowing him to dip her gently. She rolled her head around in a small circle, eyes closed.

He leaned over and kissed her neck tenderly, than worked his way up to her cheek where Baby turned and moved to his mouth. Her kisses were deep and passionate, tender and longing. Johnny closed his eyes and drank her in bit by ever-loving bit. _Cry to Me_ faded as the beginning strains of _The Way You Look Tonight _sounded.

The couple swayed slowly, Johnny taking Baby into his arms gently and rocking her back and forth to the beat. Baby stroked his bare back with her fingernails, sending chills up and down his spine. Johnny placed his hands beneath her arms and lifted her above his head, all the while placing his lips against hers.

After she was on solid ground once more, he tenderly worked his way across her face, placing gentle kisses on her forehead, the bridge of her nose, and on the apple of her cheeks, which were flushed a pale rose. He ran his hands through her gloriously thick hair, massaging her scalp and sending goose bumps racing down her arms. Baby just held on to him as tightly as she could manage, her arms wrapped around his waist and feeling as if she could float away from this dream at any moment.

Baby listened as the beat changed gently. _Come to Me_ began playing, the raspy voice of Otis Redding sending her heart racing. Johnny pulled her arms back to his chest as he dipped her low, the end of her hair brushing the carpet. He pulled her leg up to his own, their hips grinding together in synchronicity.

Baby placed her hands gently on the side of his face and drew his lips down to meet hers once more, only this time she drew him in. The passion in her touch sparked Johnny's senses; he knew with a certainty that he wasn't alone. Drawing her up, he placed one hand underneath her knees and the other on her back. Baby kept her arms around his neck and remained attached at the mouth, not willing to be separated for anything.

Without opening his eyes, Johnny made his way by remembrance to the bedroom and laid her down gently.

* * *

Birds sang and the sun still shone the next morning. Baby had feared that it wouldn't. She was still alive, and last night hadn't been a dream. She could verify that by touching the hand that wrapped itself around her waist and drew her close. It was strong, and regardless of the calluses had been as soft as velvet on her skin. 

She couldn't believe it was real. She admitted hesitantly that this wasn't how she had imagined the reuniting at all; nonetheless, it was good enough for her. Baby glanced at the clock. 10:30. She had been awake for half an hour now, but her caffeine craving was beginning to over take her. Gently she removed Johnny's hand from her waist and tiptoed over to his closet. Digging until she found an old terrycloth robe, Baby wrapped it around her waist and made her way to the kitchen were she dug once more for a can of coffee.

Sighing, she finally located one. This man most definitely needed a woman's touch, and around the house would be a nice place to start. Baby brewed a cup of coffee as her thoughts wondered. Her daydreams of Johnny being a father, Katie and Chris playing in the park, being together, as a family, on holiday came to mind. All of a sudden, her heart began to sink.

Johnny had no idea that Katie and Chris were his. James had no idea that she was here. She loved James. Did she love Johnny? Baby wasn't sure. At one point she had, but she wasn't sure anymore. Neither one had ever said it to the other. She cared for him, but could he provide what James could. Could he give her the safety, the satisfaction that James did? Baby's head was swamped as she made her way to the porch that overlooked the country surroundings.

Sitting down in a dilapidated wicker chair, Baby rubbed her neck and began to tap her fingers on the mug again. Her thoughts overwhelmed her. There were so many things to consider, so many things she hadn't considered. It wasn't that easy.

"Hey Baby," Johnny's deep voice brushed the hair at her temple as he kissed her lightly. Baby didn't smile. Instead, she looked up at Johnny, pain in her voice.

"So what now?" Johnny stared down in confusion. What was that supposed to mean? It was too early for him to be up, so no thought passed through his head that didn't go straight to his mouth.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Baby smirked, hurt.

"Heh," she snorted."I knew this would happen."

"What—Baby, you're not making sense."

"Now, Johnny. Now what do we do. After last night. We can't run from this."

"Why would I be running from anything?" Baby was exasperated, although she wasn't even quiet coherent in her own mind.

"_This_," she stressed, holding her hands out in front of her. Johnny slipped his hands into his pocket.

"Oh, I see now. You want me to make some kind of, dedication, some kind of, commitment to you now." Baby stared up in shock, her eyes wider than he had ever seen them. He needed to shut up, and soon.

"I can't stay here Johnny," Baby stated quietly, her eyes on the ground. "I have a life. I have two children who need to be provided for, who need a home. I have a job, an apartment, however sparse it may be. I have good friends. I have a _life_. I have a boyfriend who needs me—" At this Johnny snorted.

"A boyfriend. After last night, you are going to come in here and tell me that you are worried about your _boyfriend_?" At this Baby stood to her feet, the anger pushing through the pain in her voice.

"Yeah, I am worried about my boyfriend. At least I have some responsibility in my life, and I have to live up to it! I don't go sleeping around, doing everygirl that I see in town. I have my children to think of, and that's a lot more than you have to care for, I can tell you that!" Johnny raged.

"Oh, I don't have any responsibility! I have the fate of those six kids in that dance class resting on my head, and you don't call that responsibility?"

"No, Johnny, I don't call that responsibility. I have to live up to my actions with you last night. I have to go home and tell James. Maybe he'll break up with me, who knows, but at least I'm honest. The only person you have to be honest with is yourself, and I'm not even sure you can get that right! From the beginning you never made contact, never even tried to get in touch with me after that summer—" Johnny cut her off gently. The question of the letters echoed in his mind, but he never once brought them to the front until it was too late.

"Yeah, well, Baby, you go back to your comfy little life in the city. Go back to your precious children. Go play house with your boyfriend, but every day, when you are rememberin' that you coulda had somethin' better, don't come runnin' back to me!" Baby was furious. Running back to the bedroom, she scooped up her clothing and stomped towards the door. Just as she reached the knob, Johnny's voice stopped her.

"Tell me one thing, Baby. Before last night, before you saw me again, in that dance studio, were you happy?" Baby closed her eyes as her heart dropped to her knees. She knew with every fiber of her being that the answer was no, but her pride wouldn't allow her to voice it. Instead, she shook with pain and hurt.

"Frances, Johnny. My name... is Frances." Opening the door, Baby walked towards the street and headed for the gas station where she would call a cab.

The door slammed. Johnny hung his head. The deciding moment had passed.

* * *

It's not over guys, I promise! Read on to find out what happens! Will Baby see Johnny again? Can she ever forgive him? Will James forgive her? Dun-dun-dunnn! 


	15. Brokenness

Hey guys, sorry I didn't get this up sooner, but I guess either the site or my computer was on the fritz and wouldn't let me review or log in...it sucked badly. But I promise, I am sooo close to finished that it is killing me! (I also need to start studying for my AP exams next week...bites nails) I hope to have Chapter 16 up later tonight, so it shall hopefully be trully up late tonight/tomorrow morning. Love ya!

**Songs -  
"In the Still of the Night"/ Lyrics by Fred Parris  
Performed by The Drifters/ (C) before 1972**

**"You've Really Got a Hold on Me"/ Lyrics by Smokey Robinson  
Performed by The Miracles/ (C) 1962**

**"La-la Means I Love You"/ Lyrics by The Delfonics  
Performed by The Delfonics/ (C) before 1972**

* * *

"Sweetie—" Susan sighed deeply and stroked the side of her friend's face, gently brushing the hair away from her red, swollen eyes. Baby cradled herself on the sofa surrounded by a cloud of fluffy whiteness, all, unfortunately, used. An oversized tee-shirt hung from her emaciated, withered frame and everything about her seemed disheveled from lack of care. Her curls hung limp, and the glass of Merlot sitting on the coffee table was not aiding her woes. Susan stroked her hand gently from the floor beside the sofa.

"Well, at least you know it's over," Susan murmured, turning to face Baby and taking a long swig of the Merlot in her own glass. Baby tilted her head slightly and besieged her friend with as sorrowful a look as Susan had seen. Susan turned away to reach over and flip the switch of the radio. She couldn't bear that look. She had bourn it too many times in previous years during Baby's marriage to Josh.

_-fore the light, hold me again, with all of your might  
__In the still of the night  
__In the still of…the…night_

Baby leaned her head against the back of the couch and closed her eyes wearily. _How could he?_ The one solitary question rang in her mind. It was Sunday night, not yet even twenty four hours since her life had fallen apart again. It wasn't fair. One woman was _not_ supposed to suffer this much in one lifetime.

_I don't like you, but I love you  
__Seems that I'm always thinkin' of you  
__Oh, you treat me badly, I love you madly  
__You've really got a hold on me  
__You've really got a hold on me_

Baby shoved the pillow over her ears. How uncanny was it that every song she heard placed her emotions on the chopping block?

_"Oh, I see now. You want me to make some kind of, dedication, some kind of, commitment to you now."_

_"At least I have some responsibility in my life, and I have to live up to it!"_

_"Tell me one thing, Baby. Before last night, before you saw me again, in that dance studio, were you happy?"_

She had replayed the conversation repeatedly in her head, agonizing over its effects. Why had she been so cruel? Maybe it had been for the better. It certainly didn't _feel _better. A touch on the shoulder brought her out of her reverie. Susan was shaking the phone at Baby, her face urgent and barely composed.

"James," she mouthed urgently. Baby's heart dropped quickly. God, what would she do? Clearing her throat, Baby wiped away absent tears and clutched at the receiver. _Calm_, she whispered urgently in her mind.

"Hey sweetie," she managed to keep her voice from shaking. James' voice was not so calm.

"Where were you last night?" Baby placed her hand on her temple and shut her eyes tightly. Her lips thinned into a straight line. James continued.

"I came by last night around seven to pick you up for a surprise candlelight dinner at my place, but you weren't home. I waited until ten thirty without a word. Now it is eleven o'clock, pm, might I remind you, and I still hear nothing from you. I have to say, I feared the worst." Baby could find no words to reply. On the other end, the silence was deafening.

A sick feeling implanted itself in the pit of James' stomach and would not allow itself to be removed. He knew by intuition what had happened. He just needed to hear it from Frances.

"I—" Baby cracked, her throat going dry. She was on the verge of crushing the human spirit. What was wrong with her? James came through soft on the telephone.

"Please Frances. Just tell me the truth." Baby's breathing became shallow as she tried to conceive an answer. What a man she was sending to the slaughter. Her only hope was that one day he would find a woman worthy of his affection and care.

"I was with Johnny, James," she whispered, barely coherent. James heard her, and he knew.

"Did you—"

"Yes," Baby replied, not allowing him to complete the sentence that would rip him to pieces. James was silent. What to do? He knew this was coming; he had known it, yet with every fiber of his being he had denied it. He had decided; nevertheless, he remained silent.

"James, please say something," Baby pleaded.

"It's over Frances." Baby nodded. Something in her had known that it would never last. As soon as Johnny Castle had approached her in that dance hall, her heart was once again his. Too bad she hated him so much.

"I hope you understand. It can't work out. I don't want to hurt you Frances." Baby remained silent. She understood completely, but she didn't have the strength of character to interrupt him.

"I still care about you tremendously. In fact," she heard him chuckle over the line, "I think I had given you my heart. But I won't fight a battle that I cannot win. I saw it; I knew it myself, the first time I watched you dance. You love him, and I won't stand in the way of that. Goodbye, Frances. Please, for a while, could you just stay away?" The phone clicked.

Baby stared at Susan, cradling the telephone with both hands. Her jaw creaked open silently and hung. She breathed slowly as Susan took the phone from her and replaced it gently on the cradle. Susan placed her hands in her lap and watched her friend's face. If only she could read her thoughts.

_If I ever saw a girl that I needed in this world, you are the one for me  
__Let me hold you in my arms_ _girl, and thrill you with my charms  
I'm sure you will see the things I am sayin' are true  
And the way I explain them to you...la la means "I love you"_

"Turn it off," Baby murmured as she turned away from Susan. Susan leaned over and flicked off the radio, followed by the lamp. Kissing her friend on the forehead, she pulled a blanket from a basket near the sofa and splayed it over Baby's legs, then walked calmly from the room, latching the door as she left. Dark, silent, and empty, Baby gazed into the deserted room.

"_You love him, and I won't stand in the way of that…"_

Why had James said that? Was it so obvious? Why did everyone seem to think that she couldn't live without him? She could! She had for nine years, and she could do it again. After so long, the heart begins to forget; the searing pain that once seemed as if it would never cease or even grow faint begins to slowly die away. Even if took a piece of her heart with it, Baby would rather be numb then aching. She looked towards the front entry at the sound of unexpected, rash clattering. Glancing at the clock, she noticed that she had been sitting for half an hour already.

Baby stood up, shook herself from her depression, wrapped the blanket around her, and brushed her hair back from her face. Finally flipping the lamp on, she also switched on the radio and picked up the broom sitting by the door. Someone friendly knocking on your door, at midnight, in upstate New York? Not on your life. She placed her hand on the doorknob and flipped the latch.

The door creaked open.

"Johnny?"


	16. Not Anymore

Told ya it would be up tonight! And hey Violet...that's what cliffhangers are for! Lol! Well, there's not a big one at the end of this one...it got too long, and I'm sleepy. Expect a twist at the end (of the story)though,I don't think anyone will guess at it. Not anywhere close. Unless you can read my mind. In which case...GET OUT! Lol, sorry, I'm _really_ tired. Here is Chapter 16 guys, love ya!

**Songs -  
"Come To Me"/ Lyrics by Otis Redding  
Performed by Otis Redding/ (C) 1967, 1993**

* * *

Johnny leaned against the door, only this time, he wasn't trying to look good. Baby could smell it from just a few feet away, the sickening, amorphous, amalgamated odor of alcohol, cigarette smoke, and sweat. She had the feeling that he was drunk out of his mind and trying to manage standing on his own feet. She seethed, at the same time terrified. Baby didn't believe Johnny would ever hurt her, but that other man had turned on her one to many God-awful times. 

"Johnny Castle, what the hell do you think you are doing here?" Baby swallowed, her throat dry and crisp.

"Why?"

Baby glared at him. His mouth had barely opened; it was more of a whisper than a word. Sighing she pulled him inside and thrust her hair behind her ears.

"Go sit on the couch," she commanded, turning to padlock the door once more. When she turned back Johnny was staring at her, eyes drawn, face tight.

"Why'd you do it Baby?"

"Fran—," Baby began, but stopped short. There was no use reasoning with him. If he was trying to pull some sympathy from her frozen heart, he wasn't succeeding. She watched him warily as he staggered in one place, gaping. Baby had never seen that look in his eye. There was anger, yes, but something so much more than that. A deep hurt, like a wounded animal that was striking back at its predator. Baby had always thought Johnny too thick-skinned to be hurt by anyone. This new emotion was mind blowing to her.

"Please, Frances, look me in the eye," Johnny moaned, his voice strained. This was _not _usual, and Baby was heart-broken. The ice began to melt.

"Johnny, please, come sit down." She began to make her way towards him, coming around to place one of his arms around her shoulders for support. "We need to get you to—" In one swift motion Johnny spun her around to face him and held her gently by the arms, her chest only a few inches from his.

"Tell me Baby. Tell me please. What do you want? What do you want from me?" he pleaded with her. She felt the tears roll down her face and attempted to turn her head away. She couldn't take this.

"Please let me—"

"No." Johnny knew he was drunk. Deep in the back of his mind a small piece of him knew that only alcohol would give him the insane courage he needed to face her. And he wouldn't lose her. Not again. Unfortunately, Johnny also knew that he was soon going to be lost to the world, and if he didn't get to tell her now, he would never have another opportunity.

"I don't want anything from you. Not anymore Johnny. Let me go," Baby whispered, every inch of her body going tight at being so near to him again. Her stomach began to knot, going down to her core and sending tongues of fire leaping into her belly. It was killing her. She couldn't look at him straight; she didn't want to see his face or she would lose all control.

"No Baby. I don't believe you. I don't think it's that simple. You just won't admit it to yourself. I'm not the one lyin' Baby. I'm not the one runnin' scared. Not anymore." Johnny stopped. Baby was sobbing now, crocodile tears pouring from her eyes, her body shaking violently against his hold. He released her and reached for her hand, leading her towards the couch.

Baby turned her head and stared at the floor, reaching deep inside her to reign in her emotions. She scolded herself violently, chastising for losing control. Johnny watched the emotions play across her face as his breathing became shallow. The tears were beginning to fade. He couldn't stand to see her like this, not over something that seemed so simple to him. Reaching up, he took her chin and turned her to face him, forcing her to gaze into his eyes. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears lovingly.

"Shh," he whispered soothingly. "Don't cry Baby. Don't cry. It's so simple. Don't you see Baby?" He stopped abruptly.

_Come to me and be my girl,  
__For I love, love you so  
Come to me, forget the past_

_Think of life we have ahead, my baby  
Come to me and be my girl  
For I love, love, love you so_

"It's so simple…" Baby shook her head, sniffling, her heart aching, her head ready to explode. It wasn't, it couldn't be that simple.

"Simple…I love you…Baby."

Johnny placed a tender kiss underneath her ear at the jaw line. Then he lay down on the couch and closed his eyes. Baby stared at him for what seemed an eternity. Finally she stood up slowly.

Reaching down, Baby ran her hand through his hair, so soft, so wonderful, and then ran down his face to his cheek, cradling his head. Her eyes were pained, her expression worn.

"No, it's not that simple," she whispered, lying her head on top of his, near his ear, her breath blowing the hair at his temple.

"But no matter what, Johnny Castle; know…that...

"I love you."

* * *

Marjorie Houseman walked to the door of her daughter's apartment within the Saratoga city limits. When she had called the office at the Journal to invite Frances to a surprise brunch, Susan had informed her that she had taken the rest of the week off for personal matters, so Marge had decided to call on her daughter at home. She tapped lightly on the white panel door, always the proper and moneyed lady that she was raised to be. Everything about Marge was dainty and high-priced; she knew her place in society and kept it that way. 

She listened as she waited. _Frances must still be asleep_, she mused, leaning over to knock quite a bit harder. _I guess, then, that I will just have wake her_. As she stepped closer, Marge heard music drifting softly through the walls, a tune that she did not recognize. A large crash sounded from inside the walls, followed by footsteps. She heard the locks click and a chain clatter as Baby unlatched the door.

Marge was greeted by her disheveled daughter who smiled brightly. Frances was dressed in a shirt, much too large for her, and her hair seemed as if it hadn't been washed or brushed in days.

"Hi Ma," Frances greeted. "What did you need?" Marge hesitated, stepping towards Frances, who seemed to be barricading her mother from the outside. This just aroused her suspicions as she pressed against her daughter more urgently.

"I just…wanted to know if you wanted…to come with me…to brunch this…oh my." Finally pushing her way inside, she spotted the figure on the couch, which she quickly made out.

Baby chewed on her lip, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

"Ma, it's not what it looks like, I promise, I—" Marge held up her hand.

"There is no need to explain. Does James know?" Baby grasped her mother's hand and walked her to the back bedroom.

"Ma, James and I are over. He knows. But that isn't the reason that Johnny is in my house." Baby swallowed through the lump in her throat and placed her hand on her mother's arm.

"After the party last weekend, I heard nothing from Johnny Castle all week; until Saturday that is. Johnny surprised me with a trip to the city, a picnic in the park. It was the most…_fun_ I've ever had in my life. Unfortunately, things progressed a bit too…far that night." Baby could not comprehend the words escaping her lips. She was telling her mother?

"Johnny and I had a fight the next morning, and I left. I mean, what else could I do? I remembered him never keeping in touch, never even trying… Well, last night, he shows up on my doorstep, smelling of liquor and cigarettes. So I laid him down on the couch and left him there." Baby shrugged with the last line as Marge stared at her daughter.

Should she tell her? Now was not the appropriate moment. She would reveal her secrets in time. In time. Instead she reached up to stroke her daughter's head gently.

"Well, sweetheart, why don't you take a shower, dress, and then you and I will make our way to a restaurant for a quick brunch." Baby stared at her mother, stunned.

"Ma, what about—" she jutted her finger fiercely towards the living room.

"He's passed out. He'll be fine. Just leave him a note; he can escort himself off of the premises." Baby stared. She had never heard her mother speak quite so brusquely before.

More often than not Marge Houseman was the utmost of polite, kind, soft spoken. She had even started to give Johnny a chance, but…A slight pressure on her arm motivated Baby to move towards the small bathroom. She glanced behind her, her mother staring at a book she had picked up off of the night stand. Intuition told her something was up.

* * *

Marge stared at the book, but her mind would not allow her to concentrate. She had been afraid of this, deathly afraid. What was wrong with her, of course she had let the relationship get too far. She had thought in the beginning that by giving Frances a bit of freedom, she could encourage her to make the right decisions. That plan had evidently been disastrous. 

Married to an abusive husband, Frances had sacrificed herself. Now, when she had a chance with a good man, she wasted it? On…_that_? No wonder she had hidden those letters from her daughter. It wasn't in her character to do so; it had never been and was not today. However it was for the good of her baby! At least that was what she had used to convince herself. Twenty letters, maybe thirty, hidden in the bottom of the drawer…

* * *

Baby stepped from the shower and towel dried her hair. It didn't matter; the stuff would dry the same whether or not she blew it dry. Pulling on a pair of khaki bell bottoms and a white, floral stitched top, she applied what make-up she could manage and pulled a piece of clean paper from the very bottom of a desk drawer stuffed full of…god knows what. She grasped a pencil in one hand and sat, staring. Finally soft lead began to fill the paper. 

_Sorry I have to leave so soon, but Mother has requested that I join her for a luncheon. Help yourself to coffee, take a shower, and make yourself at home. I have only one request for you._

Baby's hand shook as she wrote. She picked the pencil up and slammed it on the desk. Picking it up slowly again, she resumed the note.

_Please be gone before I have a chance to get back. I don't want to see you again. It's nothing personal. It just won't work. Goodbye, Johnny._ _I love_

Baby hesitated. She flipped the utensil around and erased the last two words. It would be easier on both if she just left that part out. Holding the note at eye level, she read and re-read its contents. It would have to be good enough.

Baby placed the paper by his head and stepped out the door.

* * *

Johnny crumpled the paper between his fists. His head was throbbing, his eyes were sticky, and now…shoving his hands in his pockets, along with the note, Johnny headed for the shower. A quick one, just to rid himself of the stench, then he was back home for a change of clothes, and back to the pub for another drink. 

Ironic, first she had pulled him from the drink. Now she was leaving him with it as his only consolation.


	17. Written Absolution

Chapter 17...thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing...I cannot thank you enough for your support. I really enjoy your comments, and it makes me happy to know that you are having as much fun with this as I am. Thank you so much.

* * *

"Frances, you aren't listening to me." Marge set the porcelain coffee cup on the saucer and stared at her daughter. "Frances." Baby jumped. 

"Yes Ma?" Marjorie dropped her head in agitation. Her daughter had not been present since they had left her apartment that morning.

"Baby, we need to talk." Baby turned to look at her mother, confusion etched across her face. Her mother was not as ignorant as she let on, and Baby had not heard her nickname pass through any family member's lips since...the summer of '63. "Now, if we are going to talk, I need you to be completely honest. I do not want to hear a lie pass through your lips. Frances, I love you, and I want you to understand that your father and I have had nothing but your best intentions at heart."

Baby was boggled, but she didn't allow it to show on her face. A moment of silence descended. Baby sipped at her water glass, refusing to speak. Marge continued.

"I don't know about your relationship with James; if that is complete it is none of my business, and I do not intend to intrude as before—" At this Baby coughed, choking on the water that slid its way icily down her throat.

"What did you do before?" she asked. Nevertheless, Marge continued, not pausing once in her loquacious soliloquy.

"I don't know what that boy was doing in your apartment this morning. I don't know what has passed between the two of you. But I do know that I must know your feelings on the matter. Regardless of any intentions that he may or may not have, tell me honestly Baby, what are your feelings towards this man?"

Baby stared at her mother. She wanted the truth. Well, Baby was tired of hiding the truth. It was time somebody knew. And it was time that somebody understood why it could never work.

"I love him," she stated simply. She watched as the color drained from her mother's cheeks and then hastily returned. Marge was a master of her emotional state. Baby continued as Marge twisted her hands beneath the table linen.

"I've always loved him and I've always waited for him Ma. But he never even tried. I spent nine years waiting for him to find me. Waiting for an answer to my letter, a call, anything. It never came. He never came, until he saw me in that dance studio. I doubt he even thought of me before that day. Nine years, and not even one letter." Baby laughed at herself. To Marge, it seemed that she was no longer speaking to her, but for her, reciting a monologue that had played in her head time and again.

"I'm stupid, I know," Baby looked at her lap, trying to blink away the tears, all the while smiling. "Who am I to think that after two weeks together, he would remember me after _nine years_? Nine years is a…long time." Now Baby stared past her mother, through the open window and into the sky, speaking slowly to herself.

"He claims he loves me…but he's drunk when he does. He doesn't even know the truth. He would never be able to stay; he's not the kind of person to live up to responsibility. He couldn't stay; he couldn't be what he was supposed to. He doesn't know…or care…enough to stay. Not if he knew the truth."

Marge was crushed. For the first time in nine years, she knew with a certainty that she and Jake had done wrong by Baby. That was the whole reason for this meal. At the party last weekend, Marge had seen something in her daughter's eyes, a spark that before then had not shown itself since the last time Frances and Johnny had danced together.

She had begun to question her motives, her hand in their relationship. After nine years apart, was the flame between them still strong enough? It seemed that her daughter carried a torch. Even in her belief that Johnny didn't care enough to reply, she continued to pine for him. It was time she knew.

"Frances. Look at me." Baby snapped from her trace to focus in on her mother's face, which was pained. "Your father would not be pleased to know that I am here. Nevertheless, here I am, sympathetic towards your situation, and your emotions." Marge stopped and took her daughter's hand, tears pooling in her graying eyes.

"I love you Baby, more than life itself, and I only wanted the best. I never had any intention of harming you. Things could have been so different…" Baby stared. Her mouth went dry as her heart began to hammer in her chest. The anxiety was killing her. She was tempted to shake the information from her mother when the words hit her hard, knocking the breath from her lungs.

"Johnny did write Frances. He wrote at least twice a month for a year. He loves you."

Baby couldn't catch her breath. She felt as if she were falling through an empty chasm; the voices of patrons around her faded. Birds didn't chirp. The sun didn't shine. A breeze didn't ruffle the table linen. She began to breathe rapidly.

"How do you know this?" she whispered, barely audible. She knew. The answer was right in front of her face. But the question escaped her lips regardless.

"We hid them. _I_ hid them. In a hidden drawer in my bureau. Your father and I both thought that it would be best if you had no contact with each other. Your father felt that he was not good enough for you, no matter the circumstances. He still feels this way. I believe it was wrong to keep them from you, and I—"

"How could you?" Baby's voice was calm, but tears streamed down her face. "How could you do this to me? I love him! You heard me cry myself to sleep at night, you watched me pine after him for weeks on end, and you _hid his letters from me_?" Baby had every right to be angry. Yell, scream, kick, and fuss. That was what she wanted to do. But she was twenty-seven years old with two children and a few secrets of her own.

At that thought Baby swallowed. Now it was her turn to drop a bombshell.

"Frances, you have every right to be angry—"

"No Ma, I don't."

"Excuse me?" Baby looked up. Her eyes were deep in pain, her face hurt and broken, but there was still more to tell.

"No Ma, I don't. Because all that time, I had a reason to get in touch with Johnny myself."

"Sweetheart, I know you love him, but—"

"Ma," Baby whispered, exasperated. "I was carrying his child." At this Marge sat back stiffly in the chair. She allowed her daughter's words to soak in slowly staring at a solid, unmoving point upon the tablecloth.

"Kathleen and Christopher," she stated simply. Marge pursed her lips together and smiled to herself. "I should have known. You know, perhaps I did. Perhaps I was just in denial." Baby looked up.

"So, we're even, I guess." Marge nodded, but would not look her daughter in the eye. That was the responsibility that he wouldn't live up to.

"Does he know?" Baby shook her head ruefully. Marge nodded.

"We have to tell your father you know."

"I know. Ma?"

"Yes dear."

"Let me have them."

_

* * *

_

_Dearest Frances,  
I hope you're doing good. I think writing you every other day has improved my vocabulary somewhat, don't you think? You have been so good for me in so many ways. How many times do I tell you this? I wish I could have told you in person, Baby. I love you. I meant to tell you in person, but every time I saw you, I couldn't take my eyes off of you._

_I can't believe this is real. It seems almost impossible. I've never felt this way about anyone before, and it isn't like me to say this. I read what I've written, and it's like somebody else wrote it. It's only because you've changed me. I want to see—_

Baby looked away from the brown piece of paper in her hands, the tears dripping silently down her cheeks and onto the thick, creamy carpet. She tucked her bare feet beneath her and leaned back against the bed. How could she have been so stupid? She had dredged up nothing but pain for herself, something that she would gladly have done without.

As she moved to lay down the letter, the paper spread around her crinkled as it protested against the movement. Every inch of floor was covered with aged correspondence, the edges wrinkled and worn. The lines where it had been folded were crisp with age, and Baby held it tenderly, her dismal disposition deepening with each word.

_I hope you are getting these Baby. I wonder every day why you don't write back. Maybe you have. Maybe they are just getting lost or something like that. Things here at Kellerman's are going under. This is probably our last summer in business. I don't know what I'll do if I leave here…_

Marge had been wrong. Baby studied the dates and placed the letters that had been scattered hopelessly and disrespectfully into chronological order. Thirty-six letters over the course of a year and a half. He had waited that long before giving up hope. She picked up the last decaying document and pulled her legs in front of her, crossing them one over the other, Indian style. Sighing, she pulled her hair back from her face with her hands and read to herself.

_February 14, 1965.  
Hey Baby. Valentines Day, and I am lonelier than ever without you here. I miss you so much, I think this year is worst than last. Maybe because it's been over a year now, with no word from you. I guess that means that Baby Houseman has grown up. She doesn't have any more need for old Johnny. Why didn't you at least send a reply? Tell me to stop sending these stupid things. At least I could have saved the money on postage. _

_Kellerman's closed down this past year. I doubt Max will reopen. Not enough business. I don't know where I'll be going from here. I hope you have a great life Baby. _

This one was shorter than the rest. Not even a full page. He had given up hope by then. It was pathetic of Baby, but she gathered up the letters and pressed them tightly to her chest, sighing deeply. She knew she had made a mistake. Now it was her turn to pick up the pieces.

* * *

The car slid into the gravel driveway, its headlights beaming on the brilliant white paint and red shutters. The light disappeared suddenly, followed by the harsh clash of an opening door and the sickening crunch of crushed gravel underneath her white suede shoes. Baby clutched her purse to her side and unlatched the door to her apartment. Those letters were the most important thing in her life at the moment. 

She dug the letters from their enclosing in the cedar box, and set them on the coffee table in front of her, along with the telephone. She sat motionless, staring. She would call. Baby picked up the phone. What would she say? She put it down again.

What if he picked up?

"Hey Johnny, its Frances, the woman who has rejected you not just once, not twice, but three times now," Baby mimicked. She couldn't do this. She couldn't. What was she going to do? Tell him about Katie and Chris? He would be furious. What had she been thinking? There was no way to start this relationship up again. Unfortunately, Baby knew she couldn't live much longer without him. She picked up the phone again.

No. No, she was not doing it. She couldn't. She wouldn't!

_Rrrrinnngg!_

The phone chirped in her hand and Baby's heart leapt into her throat. She leaned back her head and ran her hands through her hair in frustration as she answered.

"Hello." Her voice held a tinge of annoyance.

"Baby?" She instantly recognized the voice on the other line. Only it didn't sound normal. It sounded nervous and insecure.

"Billy? Is that you? God, you scared me."

"Yeah Baby, it's me." The other end of the phone was silent.

"Hey, how are the kids? Is something wrong?" Panic began to fill Baby. She had not expected a call from her sister or brother-in-law at any time.

"Baby…something's happened."

"What? Billy, you had better tell me now. If you don't I swear—"

"They're gone Baby." She almost dropped the telephone.

"What do you mean they're gone?" she whispered slowly, pushing every word from her lips, her hands tightening on the handset and the blood draining from every inch and limb slowly, suffocating.

"Someone broke into the house Baby. Katie and Chris were kidnapped. No ransom, no note, nothin'. Just gone." Baby dropped the phone. She thought she felt her heart squeeze within her, her chest contracting severely and choking her. The repressive darkness grew, inviting, welcoming her into its serene presence, an inky blackness that offered absolute solitude.

Baby reached and was enveloped.


	18. Numbness For Sound

Hey chickita's! Well, one more chapter down! Hope you guys enjoy, and I'll apologize in advance for the cliffhanger...just can't help it guys! Now I am off to do a history project...Lalala, oh, and in case anyone was wondering, the title for this chapter and the inspiration/mood/tone of this chapter was based off of the song "Numbness for Sound" by Howie Day. I put the lyrics at the end, b/c they describe Baby and Johnny's feelings so well, I feel. Lylas! Please **R&R**, it means alot!

* * *

Baby sat in her parents' living room, chewing her nails frantically and tapping her fingers on the side of her glass with a nervous movement. Lisa sat in front of her, holding on to her one year old, her eldest son Jacob sitting next to his mothers' feet and staring up vaguely in silence. A sudden shrieking squeal from the baby in her arms surprised Lisa, alerting her attention to the clutching grasp she had on the child. Loosening her grip, she glanced up at her sister; Lisa didn't even want to imagine the thoughts that were certain to be driving their way through Baby's mind. 

Baby ran her hand across her face, he heart empty, emotionless; her mind ridden with memories from Katie and Chris' lifetime. And Johnny not a part of one of them. It was her own fault, an unforgivable indulgence on her part, and a transgression in which she now saw the injustice. So many things that he could have shared in…and the blame could be laid on no one but herself.

Baby felt a warm touch on her arm, comforting, yet at the same time withdrawn. Her gaze met that of her fathers', his eyes hurt, loving, and cold.

"I'm sorry Frances," he stated simply. "The police station is closed until tomorrow. They won't do anything about the kidnapping until tomorrow morning." Baby buried her head in her arms, the sobs shaking her pathetic body and cursing her swollen eyes. Billy stood, enraged.

"What? No, not possible! Two children have _vanished, _and the first-rate police force of the grand city of Saratoga won't even begin a search until _they open_?" Jake didn't reply, and Lisa reached up to touch Billy's hand, shaking her head gently. His ranting was not going to improve their situation.

The family stood in the living room, Marge in the corner, dotting her eyes with a handkerchief, Jake with his arm around a hysterical Baby who shook violently, and Billy and Lisa cradling their children, continually kissing one and then the other any place that flesh met air. They were a piteous sight.

Gradually, Baby retreated into herself, her mind becoming numb with disbelief and disheartened terror. She ceased to tremble and the wet drops of dew that pooled on her cheeks came no more. She sat her head back against the couch and gazed up at the ceiling, spurting silent prayers. She had lost everything…truly; nothing that had been left to her was worth living for.

Billy was the first to move. He moved from his place by Lisa to stroke Baby's hand.

"Baby, why don't you let me take you home, hmm?" She lifted her head groggily and raised her eyes to meet his, every bit of gratitude and longing pouring from her gaze. Billy lifted her small frame off of the couch and brought her to standing. Baby placed her hand against his chest in silence while reaching down to remove the sleeping Connor from his mother's embrace.

Cradling the child, Baby stroked the soft forehead and gently ears. He was beautiful. Just like Christopher. Johnny would have loved Christopher, so soft spoken. And Katie, just like him in every way. She replaced the child in his mother's arms and walked away as tears threatened to fall once more. Baby needed only one person, the solitary human being who no longer wanted anything to do with her.

* * *

"Baby, are you okay?" Baby regained her voice enough to answer Billy absently, her mind darting. 

"Yeah Billy, I'm fine. I mean, as fine as I can be in this situation." Billy glanced over at Baby, both hands on the steering wheel.

"You need to tell him."

"Tell who?"

Billy sighed, frustrated with her. He knew, he might as well tell her. Denial was not healthy for anyone.

"Don't play games with me, Frances Houseman. You know exactly who and what I mean. Tell Johnny. He deserves to know that he has children."

"_Had_ children," she whispered carelessly.

"Baby!"

"What!" she retorted quickly. "They aren't here now, are they? They are gone, either run away or kidnapped, I don't know by who. Don't tell me you haven't considered—"

"No. And you shouldn't either." Billy pulled onto the side of the road next to Baby's apartment. "We can't afford to think like that. And I won't let you."

Baby stared up in sorrow, her gold flecked green eyes round and helpless. Billy softened, his heart breaking at the sight of her. If only his cousin knew, he was sure…

"Tell him Baby. He deserves to know. It might change something," he shrugged and laid a gentle hand on the side of her arm, rubbing gently. Baby just shook her head.

"Nothing will change Billy. I don't think that even his own children could turn his heart towards me right now. And I can't say I blame him."

* * *

Baby stepped inside her empty apartment and listened as tires ground upon the road, Billy leaving her to her thoughts. Her keys clashed against each other and the porcelain tiles on the countertop as Baby tossed them, grinding on her nerves. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of her favorite Pinot Noir. 

After allowing the cool liquid to slide down her throat, she removed the glass from the countertop and carried it into the living room. She didn't flick on a light, only the radio, which played nothing but a slow soirée of songs recounting forgotten love. Her mind wondered, lost. She knew what she longed for. She needed the feel of his arms around her, protecting her, assuring her that everything would work itself out in time.

She needed his care. She needed his understanding, his forgiveness. She needed the impossible. He had provided her with an empowering emotion that she would never forget, yet at the same time he had forced her own vulnerability upon her at his very touch. She was at home in his embrace, as she had never been before; when she was near him her very world felt complete, as if nothing could touch her or tear her as it had always done outside of his presence.

The phone rang, startling her from her meditations. She looked up. Her heart began to pound, throbbing with an intense rhythm inside of her. Every ring was a high pitched squeal that threatened to drive her from the edge. She raised the handset warily as a sick feeling settled itself in the bottom of her belly.

"Hello Frances." The voice from the other end hissed nauseatingly.

"Joshua!" Baby rasped, falling to her knees and clutching the telephone with both hands.

"So, you do recognize me. I'm not drunk this time Frances."

"Joshua, where are our children, I want—"

"Whoa, hold it sweet cakes. Who said I had _your_ children?"

"Then—you—" A horrid cackle that bent Baby's ears rang true.

"Of course I do, stupid whore." All of a sudden she was paralyzed against the wall, her body barely breathing. "What, nothing to say? I know they aren't mine, you know they aren't mine, and they know they aren't mine. So, what reason do _I_ have to keep them alive, prey tell?" At this Baby started, adrenaline rushing in as anger.

"Joshua Garrett! If you do a damned thing to hurt those children, I swear I'll—"

"You'll what, Frances?" he growled her name, his tone condescending and calculatedly cruel. Baby couldn't find an answer. There was nothing she could do, nothing except what he required. _Johnny_, she whined, willing her thoughts to descend upon him.

"You see, don't you? There isn't anything you _can _do. I always knew you were an intelligent one Frances. Very smart. And so beautiful." She listened to him drift off listlessly. Finally she interrupted his deluge.

"What do you want?" she whispered, almost frightened of voicing her query. One word echoed through the phone, opening Baby's eyes to the truth.

"You."

"What?"

"I want you, Frances. I want my family back together. Katie and Chris are here with me, we only need you to complete our lives. I'm sure your children want you here too, right kids?" Baby heard muted mumbling crease its way through the phone, followed by a shriek of "Momma!" from Katie.

"Shut up!" Josh yelled, and Baby listened as the sound of pliable flesh hitting flesh, followed by a loud thud, echoed its way into her heart. The tears flowed steadily now, tears that she had not realized voiced themselves until that moment.

"Josh, please, no, I'll—" He was growing impatient.

"Shut up Frances. I don't need a misery for a wife. Meet me at the train junction near Hackle Hollow. Come alone, and don't tell anybody where you're going. When I say come alone, I mean it. Don't think I have any reservations. If you don't show up, your children will pay the price for you. And it won't be pretty. Or quick."

The phone clicked, a dial tone ringing n Baby's ear. She sat in silence, her mind racing. She had to go, now. Billy couldn't go with her, and she would never take her father; he couldn't do anything to a man that was once an award-winning cornerback. James? No, he would help, but he wouldn't see her long enough to allow her to explain. She had only one choice, and that individual was alone the only she didn't wish to see.

Baby picked up the phone and dialed quickly. Billy answered.

"Thank God. Billy, please don't ask why, I don't have the time, but I need to know something."

"Sure Baby, shoot," Billy replied, though perplexed.

"Where is Johnny?"

* * *

**Numbness for Sound **by Howie Day 

Cold in the Sun  
My feet on the ground  
A pale windless city  
A numbness for sound

I'll wait, back here  
or will you notice  
A moment in time  
A photograph lost here  
Since you were mine  
I'll wait back here  
or should I start pushing my way back  
Should I start pushing my way back

I walk past your room  
A deep silhouette  
You're tired of racing  
I dont understand

I'll wait, back here  
Cold and beneath me  
A soaked cigarette  
I'm asleep on a shoulder that I've never met  
I'll wait back here  
Or should I, start pushing my way back  
Should I start pushing my way home

And the whiskey is wearin'  
And I'm on the edge of my breath  
And I'm thinking of leaving  
I could just lay down  
Lay down and freeze to death


	19. You and a Promise

Well, we aren't qute to the end yet, but we are getting there! Lol, I know this is long, but I hope that you are enjoying it as much as I am. This chapter title/tone are also based on a Howie Day song (can you follow my obsession...) called You and a Promise. It's an awesome song, and if you don't mind a little advertising, an AWESOME CD! Almost done rambling, promise...**I just especially wanted to thank Mackenzie, sweetness328 and her friend at work ; ), Violet Aiken, and baby00333 for your continued devotion to reviewing practically every chapter.** You guys are the reason I do this...Love y'all!

**Songs -  
"She's"/ Lyrics by Ryan Cabrera **( I know, very cheesy, but I thought the lyrics were appropriate. So shoot me)  
**Performed by Ryan Cabrera/ (C) 2004**

* * *

His heart was cold, his hands dry, and his mouth thick with the taste of regret. It rang true in his breath, in his sight, in his very demeanor as he sat listlessly hanging off of the bar stool. The lights were low; a revolting orange that depreciated his mood and expanded the seconds his head sat upon the bar top after every drink. Despair was a heavy-handed bedfellow. 

_She looks into my eyes and I'm alive again  
And when she says goodbye I just die again  
That's when my restlessness begins, please don't let it win  
I'm so tired again. And underneath the haze  
One thing still remains the same..._

The air shimmered with music that he didn't recognize, off-beat proportions to a syncopated rhythm that clashed with the din of the other patrons. It etched at his eardrums, threatening to shatter his skull with the very clamorous noise it precipitated. And yet it was the only remedy for driving away the demons that haunted his soul. He had given it his all; even that within itself wasn't good enough for her.

_She walked into my life and my world was still  
She reached into my soul and all my doubts were killed  
That's when my loneliness subsided, she gave me the will  
I could fight it  
But nothing can erase  
The one thing that remains the same..._

Johnny glanced up absently as tables clattered to the ground. He vaguely saw a man thrown across the pool table, only to make contact with the wall and retreat to the ground. Turning to face his drink, he leaned his head back and moaned gruffly. No one heard, much less cared. He had lost track of time, the clock spinning and never seeming to stay in one place.

The bartender had no objections. He was a paying customer, not steady enough or small enough to threaten his life quite yet. So Johnny was left alone to the worst place a man can be: his memories.

This insatiable rage required that he stay away from even the thought of her, nevertheless she was the only thing that intruded upon his mind. He couldn't understand her reasoning…so many years he had waited, and vainly. Too proud to admit that he had let himself go to one woman, trying to fill his ravenous thirst with so many more. The most ironic prelude to it all: after so many years of searching, waiting, not even he was good enough for Frances Houseman.

_So just tell me what I should do  
I left everything for you  
And I can't hardly breathe  
Cause I know I lost you from my world_

His fight was over. The bell had tolled upon his corpse, lying broken and battered upon the church stairs, with no one to mourn him, save for his dispirited self-worth.

_She's the only love I've known, and now she's gone away  
She's the life that brought me to the edge  
Will I ever love again? _

* * *

She was exhausted and balanced upon a thin wire. Her emotions had wreaked havoc upon her thoughts, discharging them from the worst and into the best. It had been two hours, and Baby Houseman had been to every bar in the entirety of Saratoga Springs, New York. The total count: eight. On opposite sides of the county. Her brother-in-law had assured her that she would find him in a bar somewhere. He had also forewarned her of his condition. Johnny Castle had not had a drink in years, and the picture Billy had painted was not a pleasant one. 

Of course, Baby had not yet lost hope. Losing herself in memories, she attempted to force her nervous psychosis underneath a calm exterior. Inside everything was swimming. She had no idea what she would say to him when she found him. _If _she found him. She was beginning to doubt. She tapped her fingernails on the steering wheel, the only noise in the cabin echoing into her mind. The beat echoed that of the many songs she and Johnny had danced to over the years.

What would she have done without him? He had shown her a world where inhibitions were lost, where nothing was proper and everything was true. He had grown her, changed her, loved her, and left her. Only—it seemed she was the one who had done the leaving, multiple times, in fact. Oh how she regretted that detail. If only she had known, if only she had replied, if only the children had known their father, if only the father had known his children…Baby knew she could "if only" the world to death, but it wouldn't mend any broken emotions.

At last pulling up in front of "Desperate Annie's", Baby grimaced. _What a name_, she reflected as she pulled the key from the ignition. But she didn't move. Intuition told her that he was here. Common sense told her to stay away. Her heart told her to move. Baby sat for what seemed an eternity, her heart beating its way from her chest and into oblivion.

Against all logic, she finally stepped out of the car and made her way towards the bar. Baby clutched her purse to her chest as she gingerly pushed opened the glass door and stepped inside. Every man inside glanced up, gaped for a moment or two, then resumed their weekly pastimes. She inhaled and began to cough violently, the smoke filing her lungs and eating away at her calm.

She swallowed and stared. _God, no wonder I've never been into a bar_, she mused, gawking at the men railing along the walls, beer in hand, wailing like dogs at the moon to the sound of the an uncouth banging that vibrated in the air and along the ceiling. She knew she smelled marijuana, and it sickened her. Stepping up to the bar, she rapped her knuckles curtly on the bar top. An irritable old man with a long grey unkempt beard and stains decorating his plaid shirt turned to address her, his manner crude and inhospitable.

"Can I hep' ya?" he drawled, snorting deeply and staring at Baby as though she were a piece of cutlery.

"Yes, please sir, I'm looking for someone. He-he has black hair, a very large figure, a little—" she faded as the man eyed her warily. At last he spoke.

"You Baby?" he asked. She couldn't speak. It took every ounce of propriety that Baby had learned to keep her jaw together. Had Johnny said something?

"Yes," she replied, nodding her head slowly, insides shuddering wrathfully. The man jerked his head brusquely towards the corner, his entire body convulsing in the direction in which he pointed.

"'Been here for nearly six hours now. Was gonna have to kick 'em out soon. Glad you came along." Without waiting for a reply, the man disappeared to the other end of the bar, anxious to attend to other, paying customers.

When he had taken his leave, Baby stared in the direction he had pointed. Finally, the crowd parted to reveal a broken man hunched over on the corner bar stool, a glass in his hand and unknown brown liquid lightly coating the bottom. Before her sat a shell of the man she had known. Baby nearly fell to her knees.

This was what _she_ had done to him. This was the result of decisions made by herself and her family, all selfishly.

"Oh God," she whispered as she began to shake. She could feel his pain as it burned its way into her chest. "Forgive me…"

What could she say to this man? I'm sorry? How threadbare and deficient those words seemed now. If only…

Baby felt her feet move towards him of their own volition, her desire to nurture this man more powerful than her fear of his reaction. A simple touch was all it took.

* * *

Johnny glanced up at her hand, then to her face. Disbelief was written in new lines that twisted further still the knife in Baby's stomach. She reached down to his forehead and began to stroke his face, wiling with all of her hear that they disappear and bring to her Johnny, _her_ Johnny. Not the figure that sat before her, stone-faced and inconsolable. 

Johnny was filled with astonishment and incredulity, his mind swimming from the alcohol and the pain. His heart leaped as she touched him; oh god how good her touch was to his skin. As he closed his eyes, the memories of the past few days came rushing back with astonishing speed.

His anger grew, and with it, the need to never see her again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out her note. Reaching up, he quaintly removed her hand from his head and placed the note inside of it. He stood up, laid a ten on the bar top, then walked away callously, Baby staring after, her mind reeling.

Of course, what more could she expect. She glanced down at her hand and recognized the note from earlier that morning. Forgetting everything, Baby walked after him, charging her way through the crowd and the glass door, shouting his name as soon as she made it outside.

"Johnny!" she cried pathetically, managing to keep the quiver from her voice. She watched as he turned from the passenger side of his car and leaned against the door, his jaw set and façade morose.

"What Frances?" he retorted sarcastically. He knew he was drunk. He knew he wasn't himself. He knew he was angry. He didn't care.

"I'm not letting you go without a fight," she called. Johnny sighed, exasperated.

"Come to make one more incision on a bleeding wound?" Baby tried not to anger; she knew she deserved every word.

"I need your help."

"Oh, now you need my help. What about before, huh Frances? What happened to 'responsibility' woman? Get scared?" Johnny rambled, words escaping his mind with nary a second thought.

Baby began to make her way towards him silently and deftly, his every word like a stone against her heart. _I was wrong!_ She wanted to scream, her tongue tearing at her lips, trying to let her confessions escape.

Soon she reached him, staring at the cold, graveled ground. Johnny's heart and lips were aflame, but he stopped as she gently reached for his hand.

"Please," she whispered entreatingly. How could he deny her? No matter how enraged he was, and how wrong she had done him, he loved her.

"What is it?" he sighed finally. Baby looked up, hope shining in her eyes, but dampened by the request she had to make.

"Joshua, he—he's kidnapped the children. I need your help Johnny, please. You are the only one who can stand up to him, and I need you to come—" Johnny snorted.

"They're his own kids Baby! He's not gonna do anything to hurt 'em. C'mon, is that the only reason you came all this way—Baby? Look at me Frances," Johnny reached over and lifted Baby's chin. He wasn't drunk or dumb enough to not notice the look that had flashed through her bright green eyes.

"Baby, they are his kids. He's not going to hurt them, I promise you. He may be cruel—"

"They aren't his."

"What?" Johnny wasn't sure he had heard her correctly. He became nauseous for the first time that night. So, she had slept with more than two men?

"They aren't his," Baby repeated, not able to look Johnny in the face.

"What, are you some kind of whore?" It slipped, running through his mouth before he had the chance to stop it. The effects of his carelessness reached him through the haze that was quickly wearing off.

Baby's head snapped up abruptly. She knew he wasn't thinking straight, and she deserved insult upon insult, but did he truly not understand?

"No Johnny," she insisted, raising her eyes to meet his, imploring with him. Johnny was not feeling comfortable with this situation. He knew what his crippled intuition screamed at him, but he wouldn't allow his worst fears to be confirmed. Until she spoke.

"They're yours."

* * *

Muhahahaha! I love cliffhangers...lol. Promise I won't keep you guys waiting long...but what will Johnny's reaction be! Find out next chapter! 


	20. Illusions of a Former Life

Guys, I am so so so sorry this took so long to get out! First off, I lost my muse, and secondly I wasn't getting many reviews, so I kinda slacked off on writing so religiously. Which reminds me...what happened! All of my usual reviewers didn't show...Sarah, Sweetness, you showed...Mackenzie, you are forgiven, and I hope you feel so much better, but the rest of you...shame! Lol, neways, I'm j/k guys. I still love you all, and remember, this isn't the end! I know I'm dragging this out, but it's what I'm best at, lol!

Love, Ashleigh_

* * *

_

_"Hi momma's friend."_

_"Hey. What's your name, little missy?"_

_"Kathleen. But everybody calls me Katie. I like dancing. Do you like dancing?"_

His daughter. That beautiful little eight year old with the silky black locks and the adorable grin was his daughter. And Christopher. Shy, reserved, with straight black hair and, come to think of it, his eyes and expression. He had children. He had two children, two eight year old children.

The shock of it reverberated through them. Johnny knew as surely as he knew the sun would rise that Baby wouldn't lie to him, not about something like this. The hardest question of all hit him soundly in the stomach. He had lived nine years of his life with two children, and_ she hadn't told him_! How—why—this was not thewoman he had known.

He would never see their first step, their first smile, their first tooth. He would never share in the sweet giggle of their childish purity or find the opportunities to be the father that he had never known. A sharp pain wrenched its way into his gut and snatched his breath from him. _How could she? How dare she?_ Even after she had found him, she said nothing.

"Johnny?" Her delicate voice returned him to solid ground. The vision in her eyes was pained, fixed with sorrow and desperation. He couldn't take that look. Constantly the knife sunk deeper. He loved her, but she had done more than just hurt him. She had lied to him. In his eyes, this was an unpardonable offense. His angel spoke again.

"He's threatened their lives Johnny. I need your help. To save my children." Her words stung him._ My _children? "Johnny please, you don't ever have to see them again. They don't ever have to know—"

"Why?" He spurted, defiant of Baby's request. "That's all I wanna know. Why?"

"I-I…" Baby trailed off. She searched for an answer vainly, hands reaching into a endless chasm and coming up void. She wanted to reach for him, speak to him. Her heart was crumbling inside. Finality set in with its silent clasp, icy hands gripping the couple insistently.

"Of all the people that coulda hurt me…I never expected somethin' like this…from you." He dared not go near her, not touch her, not look her in the face. Reality was there for him, behind closed eyes. No matter what this woman had done to him, they were his children, and they were in trouble.

"Get in the car." His voice was low and threatening. He slid from his warm space leaning against the door and, trudging to the drivers' side, slipped into the seat, jamming the keys into the ignition and pumping the throttle impatiently.

Baby stood in shock, her eyes on the gravel and her heart fluttering in her throat. Though he had not forgiven her, as she had expected, he was at least willing to help. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had known he would; he wasn't nearly that heartless. But the desire to forget her offenses had also escaped him, it seemed.

She placed herself gingerly in the seat and began to twist her fingers back and forth. Johnny's voice clawed at her senses.

"Where are they?"

"Hackle Hollow, near the old train station." He nodded, slow and deliberate, every shift of his head bringing Baby more and more strength. She would have them cradled in her arms once more. Soon.

* * *

Katie looked up from the ground. Her small hands had been leashed behind her back, and her brother sat across from her, sprawled on the ground as much as their tight restraints would allow. She whimpered at the noise, a slight sound that barely escaped her mouth before a stinging pain exuded above her jaw. 

"Shut up," she heard a cruel voice whisper behind her. She couldn't help it, she wanted her momma. Only a few minutes ago she had reassured her brother that Momma was coming, now, the plucky eight-year-old was no longer sure of that herself. She would have come by now, wouldn't she?

Katie didn't understand why her old Daddy was being so mean to her. Momma had always told her that that man was just somebody she lived with, he wasn't really her Daddy. But that man had always been nice to Katie. 'Cept at night. During the day he seemed to like her. Now he wouldn't stop hitting her and making little noises in the back of his throat. She didn't like old Daddy anymore.

All of a sudden Katie watched as old Daddy sat up quickly. She heard the noise again, only this time it was closer. It sounded like a car. Mommy.

* * *

Johnny turned off his headlights and rolled slowly up to the front of the train station. His heart felt like iron as he wondered in what state he would find his children. Slowly he reached down into the glove compartment and withdrew a .45 Long Colt revolver. Baby just sat in a state of shock. What was he _doing_? 

"What is that?" she stammered, reaching for his hand. Johnny jerked form her grasp briskly.

"It's a gun," he stated simply, still not allowing his eyes to meet hers. Baby heard her breathing slow in her chest, her heart thudded as the man stepped from the car. As he leaned back through the door, Baby imagined she heard Johnny speak.

"Stay here. Don't leave this car." Seeing no movement, Johnny turned, cocked the gun, and walked towards the small source of light burning on the opposite side of the dilapidated wooden building.

* * *

Using her thin legs, Katie slowly pushed herself away from the fire opposite Joshua. She knocked into her brother, and he swung his head around to look at her. Her eyes widened as she shook her head briskly. The sound of an owl cracked through the night, bringing a strangled noise from Katie's throat. Her small heart throbbed in her chest. Something was about to happen. Something bad. 

From the corner of her eye, the little girl noticed a figure step around the side of the building. A voice pierced through the night.

"Well now, what've we got here?" Katie recognized that voice. She looked down at her brother who sat up straight and began to inch his way towards the shadowed forest along with his sister.

Josh sat iron clad straight, jerking the whiskey bottle from his mouth and raising the pistol at his side.

"Who is it?" he jumped, forgetting about the children. "Frances, is that you?"

"A little low to be her, don't you think?"

"What the hell—show yourself!" Joshua raged, swinging a sleek, smooth piece of iron arbitrarily, creating waves in the warm night air. It was obvious the man had consumed a bit too much liquor, the slur in his voice and the sway of his step signifying his intolerance for strong alcohol. A few broken bottles glimmered in the flashing light of the fire, the spiked edges playing in a dazzling array of light and color, drawing from the tawny and lucid water that had once coated the surface.

Baby bit her nails, slowly chewing one and than the other. What in god's name was she doing? Her children were outside, probably freezing, in the middle of a fight between two drunken men, at least one handling a firearm. Mentally slapping herself across the face, Baby snatched the door handle and yelped as it caught her and threw her backwards with the force that she had used to yank it. She rolled her eyes in disillusion. _C'mon Frances, of course he locked it. Be sensible!_

Baby grabbed the thin silver piece of metal and pulled it up briskly, simultaneously jerking the door open. Leaping from her aluminum cage, she yelled into the thick night, her voice carrying straight to Joshua's waiting ears.

"Kathleen! Christopher!" Joshua snapped to attention as Johnny watched from the shadows.

"Stupid woman!" he mumbled vehemently, his eagle eye gaze focused on the offending creature and the piece of metal clutched between his hands. A sound echoed through Johnny's ears and pierced his heart: a gun. The man had a rifle in his hands, cocked and ready. Joshua's senses were focused towards the sound of Baby's voice, his entire body edged in anticipation. _Please Baby, don't—_

A small figured stepped through the clearing of trees; Johnny watched Joshua's eyes narrow as he raised the rifle. A crack echoed; Johnny flinched. Opening his eyes, his watched Baby look down and heard her mumble in frustration. He breathed deeply and rubbed his temple. Oh God, how he wished that woman would just stop where she was. Rapidly she came within reach of the rifle; unknowingly making it easier for Joshua to aim in his drunken state.

"Momma!" Katie yelled in a high pitched cackle that sounded more like an indistinguishable squeal. She couldn't hold back any longer. The snap that had alerted her to her mother's presence had also terrified her beyond belief.

"Katie?" In the space of an instant everything within the scope of Johnny's vision blurred, then became excruciatingly clear as it slowed to a practical halt. Everything moved seemingly one picture at a time, a broken slide show that slid by to the beat of an unsteady rhythm that he couldn't seize. Joshua reached up; his sights set on her every moving limb. Baby leaped forward, her daughter the only ghostly hallucination within her vista.

Johnny felt his body leap into action unwillingly, his muscles taut with animation. He strained against himself and his inevitable, paralyzing fear and let out a horrendous scream that would rip even the most steadfast to pieces. In that instant Joshua faltered; his fingered pressured the iron core, but only as the gun was tilted downward by a sudden throbbing ache in his arm.

At that moment nature decided to resume its course. An ear shattering eruption sounded from in front of Johnny as a glare lit the skies with an invariable glow. Its brightness lit his pupils and paralyzed him for the space of a moment; he felt every muscle spasm at the intense heat. As quickly as it had come, the burst of light faded, a tremor of energy that whip lashed through the darkness. Johnny glimpsed the source. Joshua's bullet had hurled itself into the liquor soaked bottles lying next to the campfire which had in turn reached into the leaping flames.

His next sight took in the scene surrounding him. One man lay on the ground, writhing in pain, clutching at his upper right arm. Baby was sprawled on the solid earth, her tears mingling with her children's and drenching the dirt beneath them. Johnny's heart wrenched. This was a new emotion for him, the blossoming of a tenderness that he had never before experienced. A longing from within to enclose them in his arms spread into every limb and he began to tremble gently. No, he had to maintain control. He would give up his feelings for her sake, for their sake.

Brushing his emotions to a deep, cobwebbed corner of his mind, Johnny trudged over to where Joshua was squirming on the ground, reeking of alcohol.

"Looks like you and me are takin' a little trip to the county jail," he murmured, roughly jerking the man up by his collar. Joshua just groaned a guerrilla like reply.

Johnny watched remorsefully, ever the constant observer, trapped on the edge of nothing.


	21. A Question of Caring

Heylo! Well, I'm putting the shoutouts on the bottom this time, cause I want to do individual ones... Hope you enjoy, we are getting closer and closer, lol! This one isn't as long, but oh well, the next chapter should be out tomorrow, if not tonight. Lylas!

**

* * *

5 Weeks Later**

**"Johnny, you gotta stop doin' this to yourself."** Penny's serene voice drifted across the bistro table in the sunlit room and into Johnny's senses. He looked up and cleared his throat, surprised. How had their conversation gone from Penny's youngest daughter, Gabriella, to him?

"What're ya talking about Penny? I'm fine," he replied forcing a phony smile. Penny frowned, and Johnny knew the look that crept into her eyes. He had been too close to this woman for too long _not_ to know that look. A surplus of air rushed from his lungs as his hand fell to the table.

"Leave it be, Penny." Penny would have laughed had she not caught the defeated air about him. He should know her much better than that.

"I will not leave it be Johnny. You gotta let someone in sometime, hmm?" Reaching over the table, Penny placed her hand on top of Johnny's and her vibrant green eyes rose to meet his dark and clouded blue ones.

"I know that it's been hard for you since—," she faltered and swallowed deeply. That summer had changed the life of every person involved. "—leaving her, but you gotta move _on_," she strained, attempting to emphasize her point. The cloud in Johnny's eyes grew deeper, brilliant, light blue darkening with a deep, piercing pain.

"You need to move on. Settle down, start a family. Make a life for yourself. You can't keep livin' in the past…"

"What do you know about the past!" he thundered suddenly. His voice became harsh and withdrawn. Penny was not moved. She had known this man for too long to be disturbed by his more volatile side. Brushing her platinum blonde hair behind her ears, she stared at him condemningly. Men were so obstinate sometimes.

"I know a lot about your past, Johnathan. I know when you were happiest. I was there the day that you found your hope, and I was there the day that you lost it." Leaning forward, Penny began to whisper severely, her breath blowing the starched linen.

"I know that the happiest I'd ever seen you was when you danced up on that stage with Baby Houseman. I know that after you were never the same person. And god help me, but I had never seen you so happy in nine years as that first week after you met that girl again. I don't know what happened between you. I don't know what she did...or you did," At this Johnny looked up and glowered, ready to protest, but Penny's voice silenced him again.

"I'll admit that I don't know a lotta details about what happened nearly a month ago. But dammit, I'm a woman, and I know what I see when I see it! You can't deny yourself the only thing you every truly loved…don't let vanity get in the way of happiness, Johnny. _Your_ happiness." Johnny's gaze spelled weary defeat. Fine, if she wanted to be blunt about it, he could be blunt.

"She had kids Penny." Penny's pretense was written with skepticism.

"It's been nine years Johnny, children is just not somethin' you hold aga—"

"They were my kids, Penny." She was finally silenced. It didn't seem like Baby to do something like that, but Penny wouldn't deny the reality in Johnny's eyes. So, that was what had pushed them apart in the end. Well, that would just have to be remedied.

"Then you belong together."

"What? Penny, you have no idea what you're buttin' into here. What right do you—"

"I have every right in the world." Penny sat back in her chair and fixed Johnny with the look that he called her "All-knowing".

"I knew you before you were younger than Gabby, Johnathan Castle. You were the first person I ever cared about and the first person who ever cared about me, and after all those years of you whippin' me into shape over things that deserved none and all of my time, it's my turn. As your friend, there is no way in _hell_ that I am letting your self-centered, bigheaded, pompous ass of a man ruin what _was_ the best thing in your life."

Johnny let out a breath in desperation. She just didn't understand!

"Penny, it don't matter what I feel! She made it clear and plain that she didn't want nothin' else to do with me."

"Don't tell me that Johnny Castle is gonna give up on somethin' because he ran into a little door? Believe me, that woman loves you. She's just waitin' on you to fight for her."

"But—"

"Nope." Penny shook her head gently. "I gotta go; I got a class at one downtown." Placing a five dollar bill on the table, she retrieved her bag and stood up lithely. "Think about it Johnny. Do you really want her to be the one that got away?"

* * *

**Johnny quickly rushed** from the restaurant, his mind racing with thoughts of what Penny had said; thoughts that centered around her. Baby. No, not just Baby, _his_ Baby. He lunged into the traffic on Main Street and wondered to the local coffeehouse. Taking a seat, he mused over the dilemma he know found himself in. Was Penny right? Was this something he would regret forever? 

Did Baby even want him anymore? She certainly hadn't replied to any of his letters and the note she had left was very brash. Every conceivable turn told him no, but then why after she had rid herself of him, had she come running back? He didn't have to know about the children; in fact, they succeeded only in making things invariably more complicated. So why? The question haunted him.

A familiar voice from behind caught his attention.

Turning, he watched as the blonde man he had seen at her parents' party and a pretty young redhead took a seat, holding hands. Hadn't Baby said—? This man was her boyfriend! Obviously not anymore. Either that or he was cheating. Secretly, Johnny hoped for the former.

Hegrumbled in frustration. Why did he _care_?

Because he loved her. The simplicity of it all was astounding to him. There was no other reason. Johnny knew that he had and would fight for that love. He had fought Max Kellerman, he had fought her father, and he had fought the world.

The one person he seemed unwilling to fight was Baby herself. Now it had come down to that. But as surely as he knew he loved her, he knew he could not live without her. She had become a part of him, as integral as an appendage that was vital to survive. No matter the lies, no matter the pain or the anger, he knew the only answer to the problem had been waiting for him discover it.

Now it was waiting for his reply.

* * *

**Shout-outs!**

**Gaby: **OMGoodness girl, that is soo cool! I am 1/4 French myself (my Grandmother is full-blooded from Nancy) and have _all kinds_ of relatives over there! I am learning to speak the language, (I can do pretty well) b/c next summer my grandmother and I are going to stay with my relatives in Europe for two months. I am so pysched! So, not trying to be nosy, but where in France are you from? Glad you are enjoying the story, lylas!

**dw: **Thanks! I love writing the feelings between them, 'specially when they are happy, lol! I get to use my daydreaming imagination. And I **love** daydreaming (wink wink).

**Violet/Sarah: **You know, you have been probably my most constant reader and reviewer, and I LOVE your stories about Javier and Katey. Thanks for everything girly, and keep writin'. I can't wait to read more!

**angelluv: **ROFL! I'm glad you like it so much, but please don't go dying on me...doesn't look good for business, ya know... ; D

**Kenzie:** Girl, I love you to death! You are so sweet, and I am so super psyched that you are enjoying my story this much. By the way, I saw DD: Havana Nights, so you don't have to feel bad for me now! Sorry about that last chapter being confusing for you, here is a play by play as you requested:  
- Baby moves forward to see Katie and Christopher  
- Joshua aimes at Baby and begins to pull the trigger when Johnny (not realizing it) shoots him in the arm  
- When Johnny shoots him in the arm, Joshua's gun drops and he shoots the liquor bottles that were lying around and sends them into the fire  
- Fire explodes, throwing Joshua to the ground  
- Baby goes to children, ext.  
Hope this helps, love ya girlie!

**Baby00033: **I also wanted to thank you for reading so religiously. Your stories are great (esp. a Piece of Johnny), and I really love reading them. I want to know what happens, so hurry up and get inspired!

**Sweetness328:** I truly truly appreciate your reviews. All of you compliments and criticism I appreciate beyond belief, and your reviews always make me feel so good about my writing, even when I'm down. Thank you so much for that. Lylas!

Love always, Ashleigh


	22. Sweet Healing

Yeah, I know, two chapters in one day, but hey, what can I say, it's past midnight and I got swept up in it, lol! I was not going to post this one yet...but then I thought about it and decided it would be mean to do that, lol. I can't keep all the good for myself, after how nice you all have been to me, so here is your treat, finally, the **LAST CHAPTER**! Lol, I'll prolly add a little epilouge tomorrow that will be the prologue to the sequel that I am considering writing...maybe. We'll see, neways, I hope you enjoy! (It's kinda a songfic, but not really. The lyrics are really important and go along with the story line, so please read them! I love them so much. I gave credit at the bottom if you would like to know who sings it ; D) Love you guys, and thanks for all of your support!

**Songs -  
"Falling in Love"/ Lyrics by Falling Up  
Performed by Falling Up/ (C) 2004  
CD - Crashings**_

* * *

_

_You are my one true love, you are the **voice** that is so **sweet**  
In everything I do, you bring the best out of me  
__You are **my wings** to fly, you are **the wind beneath them**  
I miss you every night, when I close my eyes_

Baby stepped into her living room and sighed, tossing the keys on the counter along with her purse and kicking her shoes off by the door. She glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. 8:30. She wasn't surprised. Ever since Katie and Christopher had come home, Baby had immersed herself in work and paid Chabe (; P), the young Cuban girl one floor down, to watch the children when they returned from school in the evenings.

The glow of the television screen drifted from the living room door and lit the dark hallway next to the kitchen. She heard the sound of cartoons drift from the open portal. Picking up her heels, she pulled ten dollars out of her wallet and sat it on the kitchen table.

"Chabe! I hope you all had a good evening. I'm leaving a ten on the kitchen table for this week, and I'll be changing if there is anything we need to talk about. I'll be out in a minute or so. If not, we'll see you Monday." Baby's voice drifted off down the hallway as she walked to her bedroom, weary feet carrying her of their own volition.

She breathed deeply as she made her way towards the dresser. Stripping off the stodgy skirt and blouse, Baby slipped into an old pair of jeans with a hole in the back and a long white t-shirt. She then brushed through her hair and washed her face, the grime and stress of the day draining down the sink.

_You put your feelings down, you stopped your **tears**, you brought me **love**  
You held on to my heart, you **held with hope to have me near**  
Sometimes I **close my eyes**, sometimes I let my hunger rise  
I think of all you are, you are the **love of my life**_

Wiping the beads of water with a towel, Baby silently dried the tears that never existed. They were less plentiful now, more restrained with every passing day. She tugged at the oversized t-shirt as she made her way noislessly back towards the living room. The television blared as loudly as ever, and she heard joyful laughter drift out of the open doorway. She smiled at the familiar sound.

Making her way into the small kitchen, she pulled a glass from the cabinet and began to fill it with water from the sink, the ice floating like miniature icebergs on an ocean, clinking against the sides.It reminded her of ice that she had flung at Johnny during their outing in Central Park. She placed the glass on the countertop and heaved a sigh, her hand coming to her brow. Did she really think she could do this?

She began to sniffle and sob, fighting to hide her tears and anxiety from her children. It was no use. Her sorrow was determined to make itself known. Her hacking sobs grew louder, and against her will, tears pooled in her eyes and began to race down her cheeks. A soft finger pressed itself against her cheek, wiping away the salty drops.

"Don't cry Baby."

_You reached me in **my need**, your rhythm flows under my skin  
I need you desperately, a **sweet healing** that will begin  
**You are my** **one true love**_

She gasped and grabbed the hand that held itself against her face, throwing herself into the embrace of the man who stood behind her. Johnny ran his fingers through her hair and brought his head up in surprise, eyes closed in ecstasy.

The small creature in his arms shook, drinking in the very presence that she had longed for. All that Baby could feel was his body against hers, and how she needed it so very badly. He was perfect, every inch of him warm and safe, solid and true.

Johnny breathed deeply of her, her flawless essence wrapped in his loving embrace. His body responded to her touch, going faint at the aroma of this woman, fresh and wonderful. In an unfortunate instant his moments of bliss were finished.

Baby jerked back, reality closing in on her senses. He wasn't hers. She shouldn't be doing this. It wasn't real. How many dreams had she suffered, imagining a time when he would come back to her. Was he truly standing before her, looking oh so adorably confused? Baby reached over to her left arm with her right hand, never taking her eyes off of his.

"Ow!" she jumped, surprised. Okay, so she wasn't asleep…now what? She watched Johnny's eyes drift to her bruising arm in confusion, then light up as realization dawned.

"W-what are you doing here?" she sputtered, crossing her arms over her chest and trying not to tear up at the pain in her left wrist. She didn't think she had pinched herself _that_ hard. Johnny's eyes grew solemn, but the grin never left his slanted mouth.

"I came to see you Baby. I had to see you." Baby thought her heart skipped a beat as the air rushed from her lungs. He came to see…_her_?

"It's Franc—" she tried to voice, not wiling to give herself completely. She had made that mistake once, and she wouldn't do it again.

"Not to me it ain't. You'll always be Baby to me."

"So I'll always be that little child, needing to be rescued?" she whispered, angered slightly by the tone in his voice. _Okay_, Johnny thought to himself,_ so she's playing the defense card. I can handle this._

"No Baby. You're a woman who needs to be rescued. And I'm the only one who can do it." Grasping her hand, Johnny placed one finger against her lips as they opened in protest and led her toward the kitchen table. The only illumination echoed from the glow of the television screen, lighting Baby's hair and features, creating radiance that sat about her like an angel. She could barely make out the features in his face; the only conceivable attributes were his eyes which smoldered with what seemed to be anticipation.

"Johnny what—"

"Shh," he whispered. "Please Baby, don't speak. I know what you'd say. I know what I've done. I know what you've done. But I need to talk to you. Now." Johnny stopped and sighed in frustration. "You know I'm not good with words, and I…"

"Johnny, please don't do this to us. You already said you couldn't care for the children, and I can live without—" Johnny interrupted gently.

"So I guess sobbin' over a glass of water is livin' without?" Baby felt her face warm in shame; she was thankful that the room was dark.

"Johnny, I—"

"Why are you fightin' this so hard Baby?" She had no response. What was she waiting for? She should be throwing herself into his arms and smothering him with kisses, but it seemed that everything held her back. Tears came again, unwillingly, and she fought them with all her might, to no avail.

"I can't Johnny—I just can't—I…" At last Johnny allowed himself to let go. Seeing her in tears over him unlocked the gates to his heart, displacing emotional barriers that had pent up inside for years and years. He finally knew exactly what to say.

"Look at me Baby. I'm not drunk. I'm not screwed up in some way or th' other. I'm me and I'm here, for you. I fought with myself all day. See, you've become a part of me, and I can't get rid of you no matter what. That's why it hurt so bad when you lied to me. I felt like I was…cuttin' off a piece of myself, real slowly.

"But what's great about this, see, I-I figured somethin' out. I can't live without you Baby. You are the only person who makes me feel whole again. I've been dead inside the past few weeks, and it took a stern scoldin' from a good friend for me to figure that out. I need you Baby. I need you…because I love you." Baby began to sob, half smiling. He loved her! But what did she expect to happen? It wouldn't work, it shouldn't work—he was too different from her!

"So what now?" she whispered, barely audible. Her face was wet with continuous tears and her voice gathered speed and volume as she talked. "What do you expect to happen?" she asked, shaking her head slowly. "We keep living our lives, day to day, in two different cities, dividing Katie and Chris, and shipping them back and forth, and you and I try to maintain a relationship as two adults with children and jobs, and—"

"Yes, Baby, that's exactly what I expect. I wanna share everything with you, every season, every change. Every new day is an unexpected surprise when I have you by my side." Johnny tilted her head and used his thumb to tenderly wipe away the tears that had not yet ceased to flow. Baby shuddered, her mind unbelieving. But something was still missing. Her mind went numb as shegazed at the man in front of her.

Staring at her, Johnny was swept with a new emotion that overtook every part of him: joy. He knew what he needed to do, what he _wanted_ to do. Lowering himself to one knee in front of her, he placed one of his hands lightly inside of hers and lifted her chin with the other, stroking the side of her face lovingly.

"I know that nothin' will ever be the same from this moment. It wasn't the last time I met you. There is somethin' in you that changes me and shows me what the best of life can be, if I ever get to it. I'm tired of waitin'. I love you, with everything in me. You have taken me and pulled me inside out, and if it means I get to spend even one more second with you, then that's how I want to stay. Messed up, torn up, inside out and backwards.

"No one could ever love me the way that you do, and no one will ever love you as much as I love you. Frances Houseman, would you do me the honor of agreeing to spend every single day with me, for the rest of your life and then after? Will you marry me?"

Baby was speechless as tears came faster now, pouring by the thousands. She felt as if she had imagined it, an illusion of pure poetry that warmed her and tasted like sweet honey on her senses. Everything felt right now; nothing in her mind held her back, and the most tender smile began to spread across her face, bringing her features just past beautiful and into angelic. It was then she realized she had not yet answered him.

"Johnny Castle, I will love you until the sun collides with the stars, and I would marry you as many times as you asked, all to spend my life with the one person who truly makes me feel alive." Baby laughed as she threw her arms around his neck, sending them both to the ground as her mouth covered his, intent upon remaining. Removing himself, Johnny kissed the tears from her cheeks and sat up against the cabinet, holding her as close as he could manage.

_All of my **dreams **and my **passions** are in your hands  
__You are my one true love, you are the voice that is so **sweet**  
In everything I do, you bring the **best** out of me  
**My everything is you**_

She was so perfect in his arms, her body pressing against his tightly. He melded into her, drawing her ever closer, her scent of lavender and lilacs intoxicating him. He was numb, and yet every part of him was alert, contentment settling in. She was his. The fight was over, and he had come out the true winner, ever victorious, his prize lying in his arms.

Baby was blissful. Everything she had ever dreamed had come to be, and now the man lying beneath her was to be her husband; she would share everything with him. Good times and bad, Baby looked forward to them all. They would raise their children together, and maybe even have more. She sighed softly as he began to stroke her back, reaching underneath her t-shirt as he dragged his strong and supple hands across her smooth skin. Goosebumps rose on her arms and she laid her hand on his chest, resting her head on a sturdy shoulder. He was hers forever.

A giggle from across the room surprised the couple from their reverie. Johnny was the first to open his eyes as he smiled at the two children perched in the door frame. Katie was the first to speak.

"Is Johnny gonna be our new Daddy?" she asked, her green eyes sparkling with innocence.

"Yeah baby, Johnny is your daddy now," Baby replied, holding her arm out to beckon their son and daughter. Katie stood still and thought for a moment as Chris wriggled over and settled himself in Johnny's side. He liked his new Daddy already. Baby watched her daughter weigh this turn of events in her head. Finally she smiled.

"Good," she said simply, and scampered over to leap on top of Johnny and Baby, her slim eight year old body fitting nicely in between them. Johnny kissed his daughter on the head as he stroked Chris' back. Baby's heart swelled with joy.

The future seemed glorious from there, a golden opportunity that she had never thought would voice itself.

Baby knew she was finally home.


	23. Epilogue: New Beginnings

Hey, looksee! I's back! Haha, neways, all of your reviews were so very very wonderful that I had to add the Epi, and start thinking up new ideas for the sequal (is that how you sp?) I just wanted to say to all of you, I have so much love and appreciation. You all know how it feels to get reviews that spark your imagination and give you wings to fly, a paintbrush on a canvas of paper. Well, neways, you all mean so much to me, especially Erin. Sweetness328, I have no words for your wonderful complement, except to say that I hope so, b/c I actually want to be a novelist for my career, so I certainly hope the talent is there..lol! Okay, so, if I don't get the sequal going by the end of the month, than expect like, two or three chapters up at one time right when I get back from my cruise, at the very beginning of June. I love all of you, and pledge my devotion to any story that you may in the future write, or are writing now! Hugs!  
Love always,  
Ashleigh

**

* * *

July 1981**

Sun filtered in through the windows, the brilliant light cascading over white brocade rugs and a thick, richly embroidered burgundy quilt. Tiny feet pattered over the soft carpeted hallway and softly cracked opened the door as it creaked on the brass hinges. Peaking in as soft, straight brown hair fell over one eye, the little girl giggled and walked in on the tips of her toes, strips of sunlight glinting off of the chocolate locks.

Johnny felt a soft pressure next to his head; he opened his eyes slowly to the vision of two sparkling violet irises, along with a small button nose and doll-like rose covered cheeks.

"Hey Daddy," the little girl giggled, placing two small hands on Johnny's cheeks and pressing her miniature lips against his forehead. Johnny leaned over and grasped Dawn's sides, brushing his fingers against the most ticklish spots that only daddies can reach. Dawn shrieked and grasped her stomach, curling inward to prevent the invasive attacks.

A small sigh sounded from behind Johnny and he felt a movement against his back. Taking his petite seven-year-old daughter by the waist and lifting her off of the bed, he placed his finger against her lips softly.

"Shh," he whispered, "Mommy's still sleeping." Johnny placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her miniature nose and then ambled around in the solid white oak dresser for a t-shirt. Dawn stared up adoringly, her intelligent, clear violet eyes examining Johnny's every movement.

In a sudden smooth motion, two strong hands clasped the little girl about the waist and brought her up above and onto her older brother's shoulders. Unthinking, Dawn giggled again, only to receive a severe shushing from her father. Dawn leaned down and hid her face in Christopher's shaggy black hair, running her small fingers around in small circles.

No lights glimmered in from the bedroom lamps, and the heavy silk curtains were pulled down over the windows to hide the light. Johnny stood in boxers and a t-shirt, his oldest son and youngest daughter conversing before him.

"Both of you, your mother's still asleep," he scolded gently. "She needs her rest more than ever right now. Where's Kate?" Johnny addressed Kate's twin brother as he walked towards the suitcases piled one on top of the other behind the doorway.

"She's feeding Lexi," Chris replied, referring to their two year old sister, the youngest of the siblings. He continued to bat at the sprite-like hands that were now poking and prodding at his face. He was tempted to stand on the tips of his toes and knock her head into the ceiling. At a towering six feet, Chris could accomplish that end easily.

"When are we leaving?"

Johnny stopped and stood straight, his head just reaching the height of his son. His brow furrowed in thought.

"Good question. I guess as soon as I get your mother up and dressed we'll eat a quick brunch and head out. Make sure that Kate and Lexi are ready." Chris nodded and swung Dawn from his shoulders into his arms, bringing the open chasm of his mouth to meet yielding skin wherever it could be found. Johnny smiled as Dawn's shrieks echoed from the hallway and she assaulted Chris constantly over the head, protesting.

Johnny made his way to the door and turned the handle gently, pushing the solid wood to. He turned and moved not a muscle; every breath put aside, every heartbeat stilled till later, while his memory stored away the beauty that captivated his senses. She lay still upon the mattress; the sheets rustled with every breath that she took and the silk nightdress sat loose upon her slim body. She rested on her side, turned from the light of the window and alarm clock that sat on his bedside table.

Her blonde hair was streaked with a few silver strands, but no more than was necessary of a woman her age. No lines creased across her relaxed façade but the small laugh lines that dimpled around the edges of her eyes and perfect mouth. Baby was thirty-four years old, but it seemed as if time had passed her by, unwilling to touch or mar nature's perfection. At least in her husband's eyes.

Johnny moved soundlessly from his place beside the door and crept towards the bed that the two of them shared. Placing himself on the mattress, he brushed the hair away from her forehead, stroking lovingly. A sleeve from the nightgown fell away from her shoulder, revealing supple skin and evoking a sense of fervor in Johnny. He placed his thoughts away for later.

He looked at her as she rolled onto her back, then he placed his arm over her chest and kissed the bare shoulder tenderly. This small movement woke her, and she peered up at her husband blearily. Her green eyes were brilliant and unabashed. She smiled up at him brazenly and gingerly threw her slender arm around the back of his neck, pressing as much of her body as she could against him and fixing her lips with his.

Johnny rubbed Baby's back and detached himself from her embrace.

"Later," he whispered. Baby's green eyes laughed at him.

"Promise?" Smirking, Johnny leaned back over and began to kiss her passionately, fully intending to collect on this agreement. It was enough of a reply for Baby who lay back down gingerly on the feather bed, relieving her stiff back of the weight of her eight-month pregnant body. There were _other_ things he could do to make it up to her.

Johnny gazed down through the gauzy fabric of the lingerie to Baby's swollen, hard stomach. Twice before he had seen it happen, watched as her stomach grew to incomparable size, and been there when a being that he had helped create wailed at this awful, cruel world it was destined to face. Nothing in the universe compared to watching a child, his child, grow within the womb of the woman he loved more than life itself.

"He's kicking," Baby whispered, placing her hand against the side of her husband's face. She took his hand in her small one and placed it on the right side of her abdomen, the skin no longer giving way as he felt small, soft fluttering against the palm of his hand. _Like butterflies_, he marveled.

Baby smiled, thanking the heavens that she hadn't been plagued with morning sickness or hormonal issues as frequently as with her first three pregnancies. This child had been so easy to carry that only stiff joints, swollen ankles, sore backs, and cravings had pursued her. Johnny began to stroke the skin above his kicking child softly.

"When are we leaving?" Baby mumbled.

"As soon as you are ready."

"Well, in that case..." Baby pushed her way up from the bed and placed a sweet kiss on the bridge of Johnny's nose. "I'm going to take a shower." She smiled and perkily stepped from the bed. At least, as perkily as an eight-month pregnant woman can manage.

* * *

Luggage slammed into the trunk of the car as Christopher attempted to push away the pest at his feet. Dawn would not be moved. 

"Kathleen!" Chris wailed at his twin who carried Alexis on her hip as she sauntered towards the car, her white Bolero jacket and Bermuda bag swinging at her side.

"What do ya want me to do?" she cried, blowing a huge bubble and popping it with her teeth, her hair thrown high above her head in a stiff pony tail. Her neon pink mini skirt sat low on her hips and the light pink tube top that was held up by clear straps was covered slightly by a bright orange netted shirt thrown haphazardly over it.

"Would you get her out of my way so that I can finish loading the car!" Chris hissed silently enough so that Dawn wouldn't hear him. Kate just rolled her eyes and took her sister by the hand.

"C'mon Dawn, let's go find momma, kay?" The little girl pranced over to her sister and grabbed at her free hand, small face beaming as she skipped towards the two story house in Saratoga, New York. As soon as the small caravan reached the door it opened to reveal their parents stepping through.

"Guess we gotta turn around, huh?" Kate nuzzled her nose in Dawn's neck as Johnny swung the little girl onto his shoulders.

"You're ridin' with us, Chicklet," he laughed as he turned to face Kate and Lexi. "Has Chris finished loadin' the cars yet?" Kate nodded.

"Yeah Dad. Everything's all set." She turned on her heel and sauntered off towards her brother's car with that lopsided, hip-swaying walk she perpetuated in using. Every year it was the same; the family loaded up in two cars and made their way across the eastern seaboard to the south of Florida where they vacationed for two and a half months until school resumed.

And this year, Kate couldn't wait. The family piled into the cars, Johnny, Baby, and Dawn in one, Chris, Kate, and Alexis in the other.

_Soon_, Kate thought, her teenage mind leaping with kiddish glee as she slipped into the polyester seat and pulled the belt across her flat, flamboyantly colored chest.

_Soon, I'll be back in his arms once more._

* * *

**Hmm, whose arms, I wonder? Who is Kate running to see...? Find out in the sequal to Velvet Hands, "Something I haven't thought up a name for yet"! Love y'all, and talk to ya in a couple of days/weeks!**


	24. Author's Note

Hello ladies. Yes, I am back from the grave, and no, I haven't written any more, mainly b/c my computer got stomped on about two months ago while I was on vacation, and also b/c I haven't written for almost two months and my muse has left me. I don't know what to do anymore.

I have dabbled a bit in Star Wars fan fiction, but for some odd reason I cannot think of anything original to write. If anyone has any advice, or has any interest at all in reading the sequel to Velvet Hands, post a review or something and let me know. You could just e-mail me, it doesn't matter. Otherwise, I don't know what I'll do. I just wanted to know if the interest still remained, since the DD topic seems to be dwindling quite a bit.

Love all of you.

Dove out.


End file.
